Fireflies Among Fairies
by Lightningpanda
Summary: Fireflies, Fairy Tail's Special OPs, is annihilated in a single night by a specialized terrorist group. Having enough of the same mistakes, Makarov recruits new Firefly members. Though nobody got the memo the new Fireflies are well-known thugs, fugitives, ex-criminals, and law-breakers. Fight fire with fire, so the saying goes. Modern/AU *DISCONTINUED*
1. New Fireflies

**I have rewritten this chapter because I kept hitting bunch of dead ends as the plot progressed. So, I did many changes and hopefully this will satisfy your plate.**

**Also... I'll be focusing more on giving you fun adventure time yet at the same time a few drama here and there. Something to look forward too. After all, Fairy Tail is awesome. But the Fireflies I will make them... Crazy and Dare-devils.**

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**ONE: New Fireflies...**

NORMAL POV:

Makarov sat in the grand table listening to all the complaints in the headquarters. Discussing the issue over Fireflies being annihilated in a single night by the same terrorist group they've been trying to catch all these twenty-five years. The Avatar, using religion as a source of politics and spreading chaos everywhere. The little information they know of them, but a solid proof on the leader. The amount of members in Avatar? No one knows. There are other enemies that Fireflies have, but the most crucial and need to be sent for rightful justice is The Avatar.

Every single member of the Fireflies were specially trained agents and studied years to become a Firefly member. One to serve the nation with their life to protect the citizens and the weak from those that prey on the need. With a deep sigh, Makarov stood from his chair. Instant silence followed the man as eyes looked to him in curiosity and respect.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems it is clear sign to recruit new members," He began that instantly earned him another matter to be argued.

"Whom? We've lost many valuable agents and we've yet to catch these dreadful terrorist! How many more lives must there be lost?"

"... It seems you believe- and possibly all of you-" He paused to give everyone a serious yet amused look on the matter that seem to make the people look at him in confusion. Not understanding the look nor the next set of words he speaks. "That I will recruit the same traditional agents that studied endlessly for this position and have the skills to back it up. Though what we've never asked ourselves is if they have the _experience_ to back up their words and what's written in paper."

"So you want to recruit military?" Bob blinked.

"Well that's just great! Grab a bunch idiots that love to swing their guns around and _then_ we'll be the ones in having to deal with the Fireflies. Have you gone mad, Makarov?" Porchysuka scoffed at him.

"I never said I will recruit military. Though the idea doesn't sound _too_ bad, but I must agree with you. We wouldn't want to make the Fireflies our enemies." Makarov hummed as he walked around the room.

"Then what do you propose?" Lahar asked after staying quiet for so long.

Makarov faced the table were all his companions were sitting in there respectful seats. "We gather those who have experience in dealing with these things like any everyday life,"

_Many applauds and howling cheers of men and women dressed in elegant expenses; showing their riches as they fling out the money so grasped into their hands as they continued to cheer for either of the two men fighting inside a ring. A man with thick strawberry blonde hair looking more of lion's mane, so proud and brighten even though it is slicked in sweat with a little bruises decorating his body by the hits his opponent lands on him. The other was a tall well built man with a shave-cut, sporting scars around his body with hints of red spots around his clothes. Wounds being opened as red liquid painted the cement floor in glory and pride. A waiting death that will soon befall on either of them._

_The match ended with the strawberry blonde corning his opponent, constantly punching his throat numerous times with a rock in hand. In his ears, the music of victory sang and deleted the painful gurgles of blood pouring from his opponents mouth. Finally, he dropped the lifeless body as his face was adorned in a wicked smug smile. Victory danced in all four walls as he stand alone in a room full of corpses with a proud stance._

"Those who enjoy doing the things they like without having someone to tell them what to do,"

_Blonde bombshell... That's all the men can focus on as she walked among the crowd with two bottles in each hand. Yelling to the heavens as the music flared and cars hummed, the vibrations passing through her in a sexual arouse as she felt no shame to moan out in public. Laughing at the flustered faces when she sprayed her fans with her champagne bottles, getting inside her car and planning to race drunk. Hushing away their remarks as she gave them her trademark smile to all of them, roaring her car to life as she waited for the race to begin. Already planning rule-breaking and getting a show from her dear po-po's._

"Those who aren't afraid of throwing their lives for sake of others,"

_She was currently bandaging her arm as she thought of the events that occurred today. A million thoughts racing through her head as she stared at herself in the mirror. Looking at her scared body, but holding a proud, fearless gaze. She was invincible. Or so she convinces herself. Once she was done patching herself up, she grabbed her sword and began sharpening her blade._

"Those that are naturally born with the skills and knowledge instead of going to school to study for it,"

_A handsome teenager sat in his living room scanning each channel in boredom. Wanting to do something, but doesn't even know what. His gaze slowly drifted to the gadget sitting on his glass coffee table alone and untouched for the past three days. His fingers twitching to do something. Biting his lower lip as he restrained himself in testing his gadget. After all, he does not want to go back to jail. Now that they officially labelled him as a terrorist. Sadly._

"And those that can deliver more than intelligence, skills, and experience."

_Crime rates continued to rocket. In the rain was a single young man smoking under the bus station roof. Dark clothes stuck to his body for the lack of an umbrella as a mother and child waited for the bus to arrive. Though what came few minutes later were thugs. Threatening them for their purse or the child gets it. Disgust painted his features as they fled from the scene, leaving the duo in a helpless state. Crying in each others arms as he squished his cigarette under his shoe soles and began walking towards were the thieves went._

_It didn't take much long to track them down. They were surprised and took him like an idiot. But that was their mistake. For he wasn't just anyone. He knew were to hit and land, and all the thieves fell with their necks twisted in awful angles as he recovered the lost items from the mother and child. Giving back the purse and missing belongs, he continued walking past the bus station. Not even waiting for a 'thank you' or seeing the startled expressions adorning their faces._

"You're practically asking for the dream soldiers. Remember Makarov, those guys don't even exists." Doranbolt chuckled.

Makarov grinned at that. "Oh, they do exists. Just people often look at the wrong direction. And when they find them, they'll distance themselves away. The vibes they give is something what human nature understands on not getting near or in the way."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bob frantically waved his hands around to catch the attention of everybody. "Are you saying thugs? Delinquents? Criminal folks? You've truly lost it if that's what you're talking about."

"Makarov, you can't be serious. What makes you think a rebellious crowd that are used to breaking the laws and doing whatever hell they want will make them obey _us_?" Lahar exaggerated on the word _us_.

"I see no problem there, Bob." Makarov shrugged as he crossed his arms in front of him. "And what better option do you guys want? The same mistake we always make by sending a professional agent to screw things up or send the kind of terrorist won't even think of to go head on their plans?"

"Pardon, Makarov," Doranbolt slightly rose his hand up. "Most delinquent are cowards and care about themselves more than their own companions."

"Not these guys," Makarov clicked some sort of gadget in his pocket as the screen began placing seven pictures of people. Some adults and few teens. "These seven are highly recognized by either the underworld or social media. Earned an infamous reputation and practically live up to their name."

"Why are you doing this?" Porchysuka asked.

"As the saying goes, fight fire with fire. The terrorist are an organized lunatic criminals. Alright. Fireflies will also be an organized criminals. Simple as that."

Bob gave Makarov a sour look. Even though they did not want to admit it aloud, it was true. Every single professional has failed. Why not send their own kind? Perhaps it might just work.

"Who do we start first?"

Makarov grinned in glee. "We'll start with these two," He pointed to a raven haired boy and pink haired boy. Both teenagers. "One labelled as a terrorist and the other labelled as pyromaniac."

"Good grief..." Porchysuka inhaled with a shake of her head as Doranbolt couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Let's get started then."

* * *

**Can you guess who is the terrorist and pyromaniac? You'll find out next chapter.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


	2. Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster

**Pyromaniac and 'Terrorist' will be revealed in this chapter.**

**I'll make sure next chapter is longer and a bit of humor. Hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

**TWO: Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster.**

NORMAL POV:

**[SAN DIEGO, CALIFORNIA]**

_*Ring, Ring!*_

The loud doorbell rang throughout the house. A handsome teen lazily got up from his bed as he dragged himself to the ringing door. His raven hair sticking from all places, his dark blue eyes dropping with black circles underneath his eyes; revealing the lack of sleep he's getting, his body build was average with fine sculpted muscles; showing plain view as he only wore his black pajama pants, his navy blue boxers peeking just above the hem of his pants. The door continued to ring, nearly making him trip on his own two feet as he yawned.

"Alright, alright. I'll get there!" He grumbled, finally making way to the entrance of the door. Ignoring his step mother who was busy making food with headphones in her ears. No wonder she did not hear the doorbell ringing. Swinging the door open, he was greeted by two men dressed in black suits.

He blinked. Then blinked again. Taking a step back, did he finally woke all the way. "I didn't do anything wrong these past few years," He said nervously, sweat coating his palms and forehead at the sheer thought of going to jail. _Again._

"Calm down boy," _Easier said than done!_ The boy's thoughts screamed as a panic stricken face began to appear.

"I did nothing, I swear! You probably have the wrong guy!"

One of the officers placed a hand on the boy's shoulder who looked at him in a panic state. "We're not accusing you of anything." The boy made an attempt to open his mouth, but shut if back when the officer spoke again. "We're here to discuss with you about an important matter. We want your skills, Gray Fullbuster. We want them for the Fireflies."

"Fireflies?" Gray, the now revealed boy, frowned. _Don't they hire professionals? Why the hell do they want me? A high school student being heavily watched over a damn accident. There's got to be a trick to_ _this_. "Who are you guys?"

"Ah, forgive us for not introducing ourselves earlier," The oldest stepped up as he offered his hand for a handshake. "I am Officer Vidic. And this is my partner, Officer Nate." Gray stared at first Vidic's hand, cautiously, before shaking his hand. "May we come in?" Gray nodded, taking a step back to let them in his home.

"You have a nice home," Officer Nate hummed as he and his partner sat on the sofa while Gray just stood there.

"What do the Fireflies want with me?"

"It's not the Fireflies that want you," Gray's eyes narrowed at them. "It's Fairy Tail itself."

"Why?"

"We saw you have a talent in inventing things with intelligence backed up. You built many gadgets worthy enough to be sold into the military or government for millions of dollars," Gray snorted at Officer Vidic.

"Yeah right," He rolled his eyes. "I can't leave more than three miles radius of my home for blowing a car by accident! Now I'm stuck with this thing around my ankle," He lifted his right sleeve of his pants to reveal a black gadget blinking white around his ankle. "So, you better go back and tell Fairy Tail can't help." He shrugged his shoulders as he made his way into the kitchen.

"If I remember correctly, you wanted to become a Firefly, correct?" Officer Nate tried a different approach to convince Gray in joining.

Gray came back with water in hand to sit in the opposite side of the room to face his guests.

"Before I fucked up my chances." He agreed lamely.

Officer Vidic sighed, rubbing his temples. "Gray," Said boy looked at the man. "Fairy Tail is willing to clear your record and getting rid of that thing around your ankle if you want to work with us. You'll be a free man by this proposition."

Gray took a large gulp of his water before setting it down on his glass coffee table. "What does Fairy Tail want with someone like me?"

"They want your skills, Gray. We'll both get a win, win in this case. You will have a free life working as part of the Fireflies," Gray choked on his drink. "And we'll get what we want. It's that simple."

"Whoa, whoa!" Gray coughed, trying to calm himself down. "_I_ work for _the Fireflies_?" He laughed. "What kind of joke is this?"

"None, Mr. Fullbuster." Officer Nate shook his head. "Fairy Tail wants you to work for them as a member of the Fireflies. This is a one chance opportunity."

Gray thought about it. It was true. All his life he was trying to aim to be a Firefly member until he screwed up his chances. Being a Firefly is having a clean record, intelligence, tactics, and well-built physical stamina. Looking down at his ankle, biting on the inside of his cheek, he made his decision.

"Fine." Officer Nate and Vidic sighed in relief, though they tensed a bit when Gray spoke again. "As long as you get this off my ankle and clear my record."

"Rest assured, all your worries will be gone." Officer Vidic nodded.

"For now, we'll clear your record and take off your tracker. In the mean time, we'll stay in touch with you when you can come and start working for us."

"Will I get paid?"

"Yes, you will." Officer Nate nodded.

"How much?"

"You will find that out by yourself." Gray scoffed.

"Good day, Mr. Fullbuster. You will not be disappointed by your decision." Both men leaving Gray's home as he sighed. Turning to look at his mom, still oblivious to what just happened, he began to think how is he going to tell his step mother he got a job in the Fairy Tail. No less, a Firefly member.

He smiled.

_Firefly... Maybe things will start look my way._

* * *

**[TULSA, OKLAHOMA]**

"Wait... You said what?" Officer Nate looked at Officer Vidic in a baffled manner.

"As I said. Hide anything that this boy can get his hands on. Mainly anything that has chemical related." Officer Vidic ignored his partner's reaction.

"And you said the last guy is a marked terrorist," He rolled his eyes. "If he did that... This guy is worse than the previous."

"I pity the child," Officer Vidic shrugged. Turning off the car as he parked to the side were a nice two story home made itself present. A red haired man working on his classical Chevy.

"Good Afternoon, sir." The man hit his head on the bottom of the car at the sudden voice, alerting him. Wheeling himself out, he looks at two officers staring down at him.

Cursing, he got up. "My son is already isolated from the world. What more do you want?" He barked at the two officers.

"We would like to speak to your son, Mr. Dragneel." Officer Nate began.

"It's going to be Igneel for you," He glared at the two men. "What do you want with him?"

"Fairy Tail is willing to make a deal with him if he accepts."

"Fairy Tail? The hell do they want with him?" Igneel demanded.

Officer Vidic decides to step up and taking the lead. "Your son has great talent in the arts of chemistry. Though in a tragic experiment... His skills did not blossom enough." He paused to see Igneel who was just standing there with his arms crossed in front of him, listening carefully and attentively. "Fairy Tail wants him to be a Firefly member with the promise of his record being cleared off so he can return back to his normal life."

Igneel thought what he just been told. With a grin, he pointed to his home. "He should be in the living room watching T.V."

Dumbfounded, they both nodded and made their way inside the house. _That was easy._ Both their thoughts chorused.

There they found a pink haired boy laying on his back of the sofa as he played on his PSVita. Smashing the buttons as if his life depended on it. His hazel slanted eyes narrowed to the screen, as his canine teeth grinded with one another in frustration, and his sun-kissed skin shadowed by the darken room. He wore a large grey shirt with red shorts and a black wrist warmer.

_Bling~!_

"FUCK!" The boy raged as he threw his PSVita to the other side of the room. "I CAN NEVER PASS THAT FUCKING LEVEL! FUCK!" After throwing his small tantrum, he turned to the side of the room to see two men dressed in black staring at him weirdly. "Who are you?"

"I am Officer Vidic and this is my partner, Officer Nate." He gestured to his companion.

"Oh..." He scratched his head as he sat on his sofa with his legs crossed. "Does that mean you're a thing?" He asked slyly.

"What?" Officer Nate was taken aback. "Of course not! He is my partner, a comrade!"

"Ah, of course. Of course," He nodded with a look of understanding. At least that's how he looked, but his thoughts were filled with idiotic things like usual.

"We would like to talk to you, Natsu Dragneel." Officer Vidic said seriously.

Though Natsu didn't take it kindly. "How do you know my name? Who are you guys? Why are you at my home!?" Then he gasped. "Are you guys... My stalkers?" He asked, quite creep out at the thought.

"Of course not!" Officer Nate couldn't help, but get riled up with this kid.

"We work for the Fairy Tail department and have come at their request to recruit you, Mr. Dragneel." Officer Vidic dismissed Natsu's reaction and outburst as he got straight to the matter before hand.

"Fairy Tail?" He frowned before his whole face lit up. "Oh! Isn't that the cool building that have cool kick ass polices that defend the world like super heroes?" His eyes lighting up a million waltz that startled Officer Nate.

"I believe you are referring to the Fireflies." Officer Vidic sighed. "Fairy Tail is in charge of handling the demands of the citizens like an extra arm for both FBI and Police Stations. While Fireflies handle particular jobs that are mostly suited for the government."

"Yeah, that!" Natsu nodded, nearly jumping from his seat. "Can I join Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail does want you to work for the Fireflies. If you accept, your record will be cleared and you'll gain your normal life back."

"Yeah, sure. When do I start?" Natsu asked excitedly that threw both of the officers off guard. Seeing their struggle, "What's wrong?"

"Pardon, we didn't know you'll be accepting easily."

"All for the nation, right?" Natsu gave a lopsided smile.

Officer Nate nodded. "We'll clear your record. In the mean time, please stay here and we'll be in contact."

"Why?" Natsu frowned.

"When you can start working for the Fireflies. Have a good day, Dragneel." Officer Vidic tipped his hat as his partner left with him. Leaving Natsu all alone in confusion.

"Why Fireflies? I said Fairy Tail, damn'it!"

* * *

**Next chapter is 'hacker' and 'tank'. Can you guess who they are? Also, what do you think made Natsu be isolated from everyone? Can you guess what he did wrong? :)**

**I didn't describe the officers because I just thought there was no need. They are only there for show and are not quite important. So however you want to imagine them, it's up to you.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


	3. Levy McGarden and Jellal Fernandez

**As promised, this chapter is much longer than the previous. I did my best on the humor. If it needs work, please tell me. I want to improve on that. :)**

**WARNING: Explicit language will be present.**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

**THREE: Levy McGarden and Jellal Fernandez.**

NORMAL POV:

**[CHICAGO, ILLINOIS]**

On the next day, Officer Nate asked his partner who will they be recruiting next. He got no response though. Instead, they arrived in the suburbs were the dirtiest yet the most crime rates of the city occur. Many empty beer bottles littered the floor. That or torn newspapers, walls tagged in different colors of spray cans. Some marking territory of different gangs here and there, others graffiting up the walls with beautiful arts. It is the type of place that any common folk will know this is a dangerous side and is best to be avoided than associated. Officer Nate had a eating feeling, but couldn't pin point it if it were bad or good.

Hopefully it was good. He knew they were recruiting bunch of troublemakers. People who just don't belong in the system. He just hoped they were just a bunch of stupid kids thinking of harsh life and taking revenge by doing evil things. True, he was just an in-training Officer while his partner, was the most experienced and his mentor. Therefore, he held information of all seven soon-to-be Fireflies. He was only there to tag along. And so far, he's seen two idiotic teenagers did awful things based in an accident or the most ridiculous ways of having fun.

Hopefully, this next person is just a street kid. Yes. That was it. Maybe that is why his partner did not want to tell him such things.

"We are here," His partner spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts to look at a high fenced metal wall and gate tagged with many drawings, men genitals, and a specific gang symbol. Beyond it was bunch of cars stacked together like sandwiches. All broken, tattered, crush, burnt, and even squished into a fine pancake. Glass everywhere, the ground hard and cracked as the dirt flew freely and spread out everywhere, a few beer bottles here and there; much like how the streets were.

"This is the junkyard?" Officer Nate breathed aloud in confusion.

"Yes," His partner nodded, pausing for a brief second as if complementing something. "Do not talk. I'll do all the talking, clear?" Officer Vidic gave Officer Nate a stern gaze as the feeling came back again, only ten folds.

"Yes, sir." Officer Nate nodded briskly.

Officer Vidic nodded, though unsure if his partner is willing to follow his procedures. There was a reason he didn't tell him anything... And hopefully he will keep his mouth shut for the sake of their lives. With a sigh, he pushed the heavy rusty metal doors with a loud _creak_ following behind. A dog chained to the other side of the place, began barking madly at them. Officer Nate stared at the creature as he followed his companion while Officer Vidic simply ignored the animal, walking to the back of the place were it seemed to be a dealer.

"Can I help you?"

Officer Nate's head snapped to see a young teenager leaning on a very dirty car covered in complete brown mud and sand. His piercing blue eyes looking at the two carefully. Officer Nate began to think they're recruiting bunch of stupid kids.

"Is Tank here?" Officer Vidic asked the young boy whose eyes narrowed at the mere nickname. With a pop of his lips, he whistled a sharp tune then hit the beetle twice with heavy _thuds_. Making the dried mud crack underneath his fisted hand. "Jellal! They're looking for you!" He left the two agents as Officer Nate frowned. He actually thought it was this kid... So... Who is this Jellal?

A blue haired young man in his early twenties appeared at the other side, walking slowly towards the two agents as his cold brown eyes calculated them cautiously. Like a lion studying its prey. His honey-dew skin tainted by a red tattoo underneath his right eye and scars neatly covered on his body, thanks to his clothes; a black turtle neck sleeveless muscle shirt, navy blue cargo-skinny jeans, black polo boots, and black gloves. He was a handsome lad with a mysterious air around him, but it didn't take a genius to know that this man can clearly defend himself and is best to distance one-self for this man is dangerous.

"Yes?" His voice was deep with a hint of a hidden warning that made Officer Nate mind swimming what kind of guy are they here to recruit?

"I am Officer Vidic and my partner, Officer Nate," Officer Vidic introduced himself to Jellal, his face never changing and keeping that stern gaze. "We are here on Fairy-"

"It doesn't take a genius to know you both are Fairy Tail agents. What do you want? If you are not here to make business, get the hell out of this shop. I don't want any problems on our clients." He glared hard at Officer Vidic as he equally returned the gaze. Knowing to convince this man, he'll have to play his game.

"Fine. Show me what you have," Officer Vidic stated, willing to play along in only to get this man to corporate.

A small hard stare was given to both agents before nodding and moving to a set of cars that weren't in such horrible conditions. "We have a Nissan year 1997, Dodge-"

"If you want business Mr. Fernandez, please show me your _actual_ equipment and not this."

This is were Officer Nate was pretty much more confused than he was before. What did his partner mean by 'actual equipment'? Wasn't this that's around here? Officer Nate noticed Jellal smirked, gesturing them two to follow him behind the dealer. There at the back was bunch of stacked boxes in wood or cartons. A table full of different sized metal boxes with locks on them.

_What is this room?_ Officer Nate looked around as Officer Vidic simply stared at the man grabbing some keys before facing them.

"What are you interested in looking for?"

"Something that is light, but packs a punch." Jellal nodded, grabbing a medium-sized wooden crate from the corner and placing it on top of the other boxes in the table. Opening the crate's lid, revealed a set of different handguns that made Officer Nate's mouth drop. Ignoring Nate's reaction, Jellal grabbed a silver and black looking handgun that looked really normal.

"I honestly don't know why you want a lady gun when you look like a man that can handle bigger ones," He rolled his eyes. "This one is Ruger SR9c. Easy grip, weights only 24 ounces, needs only 9mm ammo, the slide is in between good and hard, but recoil is very light." He offered the gun to Officer Vidic who took it and scanned it while Jellal went to look for its rightful bullets.

"What about this one?" Officer Nate asked as Officer Vidic bit his tongue, hoping he doesn't say anything that might throw all this for nothing. Nate picked up a black sleek looking handgun as he examined the six inch gun.

Jellal glanced at Nate then shrugged as he came back with the boxes. "That's Smith and Wesson M&amp;P. Very light-weight as you can tell, only weights about 19 ounces. Chambered for either 9mm or .40 S it gives a full stopping power, very tolerable on the recoil. Not too hard."

"Seems like you have easy handguns," Nate gave the gun to Jellal who snorted.

"Your friend asked for lady guns. These are practically made for women who prefer the easier and light weight guns than the hard boys of what men like."

"Show me the hard boys then." Officer Nate crossed his arms in front of him with a smug look.

Jellal simply rolled his eyes as he took the crate off the table after putting the lid back on. "Exotic or Regular?"

Nate had to think about it as his partner stared at him. "Exotic."

"Right," Fishing for his keys, he shooed both agents away as he decided to open a rectangular shaped metal box. Getting the lock out and opening the lid, he pulled out a large sniper that made Nate's eyes pop open. This sniper looked built for one purpose and he was starting to get a nasty filling in his stomach again. If his assumption is correct that means this place is... "This here is a High Caliber .50 mm Assault Rifle with built in Grenade Launcher by adding this little baby here. It gives the impact of terminator; can demolish vehicles and targets alike in long distance. Has the scope and silencer to go along with it," He showed Nate the scope and silencer as he added it to the large black weapon.

"Is this... Military weapons?"

"You said exotic. Exotic is the word for military typical weapons or those built-in hybrid weapons that was once a boy fantasy, becomes a reality. Getting these things are hard and tricky. Especially the grenades, mines, bazookas, grenade launchers, etcetera."

"You _smuggle weapons_ illegally? For what?" Nate was appalled at the type of guy they'll have to recruit just for the sake of catching one single terrorist group.

"You didn't know? And you came here all this way? I thought you knew considering your partner is highly interested." He shrugged, taking the sniper apart in pieces as he placed them back into its case.

"He smuggles weapons?" Nate turned to his partner in shock as Officer Vidic pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jellal not only traffics illegal weapons in, but also sells them to cartels to gain money. Cartels are willing to pay a heavy price just to get their hands on exotically weapons." Officer Vidic explained as he silently prayed for Nate to shut up and not say anything stupid.

"And we're suppose to recruit someone like _him_!?" Nate pointed to Jellal as Officer Vidic groaned while Jellal's eyes narrowed, his body posture put on defense.

They were in a box full of different types of guns that Jellal might use and blow their heads off he wanted to.

"Recruit?" He looked to the two agents. "I thought Fairy Tail is suddenly interested in ammo, but the thought is ridiculous enough. What the hell are you two _really_ after?"

"Nate shut up and stay quiet." Officer Vidic hissed as he sighed yet again. "Fairy Tail wants to recruit you to be part of the Fireflies. They want your skills and knowledge."

Jellal laughed. "What's in it for me?"

"Your record would be cleared off everything." Jellal laughed even more.

"I don't even think my record can be cleared off that easily." He glanced to Nate who was quiet to the whole ordeal thanks to his partner. "Maybe you should tell your friend what other bad things I've done. I am quite curious what does Fairy Tail want with a fugitive like me."

"_Fugitive_!?" Nate's voice screeched.

"Nate..." Nate's head snapped to Officer Vidic whose eyes were closed. "Jellal is an escape convict from a federal prison for brutally murdering a whole village in war cold blooded. No one was left alive; women, men, and children. He served only two years in prison despite his sentence was thirty years... He escaped prison three years ago."

_A murder! We're hiring a murder to be part of the Fireflies! This absurd!_ Nate's mind screeched.

"So tell me, Officer _Vidic_," Jellal said the man's name in a sour taste as he studied him. "What does the Fireflies want with a criminal? Surely they couldn't have run out of stock."

"You may be a criminal, but you have the most promising skills than that of your companions in the war." Vidic said in a calm manner. "You and another were the promising students of graduating from the academy with perfect scores in the guns department, as well as, disarming bombs. You have a talent for guns, building them, and knowing your ways around the common people based on your intellectual keen senses. Was this after you mysteriously disappeared off grid after the war and became a mercenary?"

"You seem to know a lot of things about me. Perhaps you should dedicate yourself in writing a biography about me." He crossed his arms and leaned on the table with a smug look.

"Do you doubt my words?" Vidic suddenly asked that made Jellal look at him for the longest time. "Do you think this is all mere bluff in making you join the Fireflies? Think about it Mr. Fernandez. I wouldn't have come all the way to this run-down shack to give you these words. Do you prefer living here in this place you call life? Or be a free man once more with the condition of working for us? It is a fair trade Mr. Fernandez and you should think well. Only a one chance opportunity comes like this."

"Wow... Seems you've been practicing this speech for a while or you've been using the same useless speech on every person you meet." Jellal eyes became cold as his face carried a stoic expression, just glaring at both agents. Officer Vidic understood what Jellal's silent message conveyed.

Pinching the bridge of his nose before massaging his temples, he reached into his coat to pull out a white card of the Head of the Fireflies Department in Fairy Tail. "This is Makarov-dono's contact information. He is in charge of the Fireflies Department and if you wish to speak to him, ever feel like changing your mind, I will leave this here." He slid the card on top of the metal boxes as Jellal silently looked on with an unreadable expression. "Have a good day, sir." Vidic tipped his hat to Jellal unmovable form and left with his partner.

Once they were outside of the junkyard, he turned to Nate with a tired look. "Next time when I say keep your mouth shut, I mean it." Nate gulped. "Let's just hope he accepts the offer otherwise Makarov-dono will have our heads." He sighed. "Let's go find the hacker now..."

"... Hacker?"

"Yes, Nate. Hacker." Squeezing his eyes shut then blinking a couple of times to erase the dark dots he began to see in his vision. "A dangerously skilled hacker."

* * *

**[GALVESTON, TEXAS]**

Officer Nate took a deep breath of the salty air as he felt the cool air caress his skin and the heat burn his head. Wishing he wore clothes to fit for the summer. The suit itself made him want to shed off the clothing for the fact he felt like he was roasting. Shielding his eyes as he looked up to see a few seagulls flying here and there while the waves in the distance can be heard crashing with soft glees of children playing in the shore.

"The hacker chose a nice place..." Nate hummed as Vidic nodded.

"What I want to know is... Why am I here?" A tan skinned teenage boy with piercing on his face and dark raven hair slicked back in spikes with red piercing eyes. He wore black swimming trunks, grey t-shirt, and dark brown sandals.

"I have no experience in video games and maybe Nate doesn't either," Said man snapped his head towards him in a dumbfounded way. "Being you are the youngest in the Fairy Tail Department, we believed you'll know a thing or two."

"Wait..." The teenager and Officer Vidic turned to Nate who had his hands up in a pause motion. "I thought we were tracking down the hacker?"

"Hacker?" The teenage boy frowned.

Vidic pinched the bridge of his nose. _Seems Nate needs more training in keeping his mouth shut and not letting anyone in the Fairy Tail Department know of the new Fireflies will be criminals._ "It seems the hacker has hid all presence and gender. All we know is another high school child, sixteen year of age, and is Galveston, Texas. That and it's infamous gamer tag 'MADNerd34'."

The teenage boy snorted with a short laugh following behind. "That's so lame. Let me guess, this guy plays first person point-of-view and engages in shooting type games?"

"I have no idea what you're saying Gajeel, but this gamer plays shooting type, fighting types, adventure types, and action types. Your job is to look for this gamer in the net gaming. We rented a specific room for online gaming only and will stay there as long as it is necessary to find this person."

"Great, haunt the rabbit in the net games." Gajeel said sarcastically with a puff of his chest.

"... This probably isn't important, but I do know fighting games and adventure type games. If you get tired, I can take over." Nate told Gajeel confidently who hummed.

Reaching to their room, Gajeel automatically began working and connecting to every single net game he can find on fighting games while Nate searched for shooting types. Its been forty-five minutes and no such luck. After nearly an hour, Nate jumped to his feet and yelled out, "I found him! He's in the Battlefield 4 game!"

Gajeel ran to Nate as did Vidic, both of them staring at the screen and true enough, MADNerd34 was online playing Battlefield 4.

"Open an online chat with him! Quick!"

Nate nervously and quickly clicked a few random things before Gajeel took the mouse and began doing the things for him. He began typing: _Hey! Tell me where u r at so that Fairy Tail can talk to u!_

"Was that really necessary?" Nate asked.

"Yeah it was! Before we lose this guy again, best tell him!"

"How can we confirm you did not scare him?" Vidic questioned.

Before Gajeel could answer a loud _ping_ sounded the room. All three males looked back at the screen to see MADNerd34 responded back.

**Fairy Tail? Is this a prank?**

"Hurry up and type back!" Gajeel barked at Nate who squeaked and did as he was told.

_No sir. No joke. We have arrived to your location, but we have no leads to were you are at. May you please tell us? The walls you made, made it impenetrable in the Fairy Tail security department._

"Really? Way too fucking formal." Gajeel scoffed.

**Oh.**

**Sure I'll tell you then. :)**

Gajeel grabbed the keyboard from Nate.

_Really?_

**Yep. :)**

_Shoot!_

**You have to beat me in a game first. I won't give out my location that easy. ;P**

"You got to be fucking with me..." Gajeel twitched.

"We have no choice. Accept the challenge." Vidic ordered Gajeel who scowled.

_Fine. What game?_

**You're going to need a team. We'll play COD:AW. Sounds cool? :)**

"What is C.O.D.A.W.?" Nate asked no one. Though Gajeel answered him either way.

"It means Call of Duty: Advance Warfare. It's shooting-type game. Require tactics and, like this guy said, a _team_ if you want to be successful."

"Successful on what?"

"Multiplayer." Gajeel dragged the keyboard and typed back to MADNerd34.

_Deal. What time?_

**Type me back when you have your team ready. I'm sure you're going to need it. ;)**

**Don't worry. I won't run away. I never back down from an amusing game. :P**

"This fool is looking down on me." Gajeel 'heh-ed' as he glared at the screen. Already imagining a fat ass sitting behind a computer eating pizza, drinking monster drinks, stashed porn magazines, naked chicks or game posters on his walls, and lame ass fashion wear. If he was right here, Gajeel wouldn't mind smacking the crap out of this guy. Oh how he wished he was here to make him a punching bag.

"So... Who should-"

"I'll call my friends. In the mean time, you and Mr. Silent are to practice on the game. Get the feel of it." Gajeel ordered Nate and Vidic as he fished out his cellphone from his pocket and speed dial a few friends.

"I have no experience in ever touching a video game controller. I won't be much use in this tag team." Vidic deadpanned.

"The more the better." Gajeel shrugged, completely ignoring what Vidic just said. "When I'm back with the team ready, you better have already practiced."

**~THIRTY MINUTES LATER~**

"Right so it's me, Lily, Doranbolt, Nate, Vidic, and Bacchus." Gajeel came back with a bag as he dumped it in the table. Pulling out two headsets and passing it to Nate and Vidic.

"What's this?" Vidic stared at the headsets as if it were an odd object.

"You got Doranbolt to play?" Nate blinked. "How?"

"He's a good shooter. Play with him once in a while." Gajeel shrugged. "It's a headset to communicate with our allies. With that, we can exploit plans to one another and sabotage the enemy side lines."

Vidic pursed his lips, placing the headsets on him. Later feeling like a complete fool.

"So we'll be playing against 'Mad Nerd 34'? Or is there others?" Vidic asked as he turned on his computer with the help of Nate connecting his gamer tag, headset with other allies, and knowing turning it on and off.

"There will be others. So, make sure you don't die against the other guys that aren't part of the objective." Gajeel sat on a computer and began connecting himself with his friends.

_DuckDuckGoose: This feels odd..._

Gajeel and Nate burst out laughing. "Really, old man? Out of all the usernames you _had_ to pick 'Duck Duck Goose'?" He eyed Vidic who rolled his eyes.

"I see nothing wrong with the pen name."

_"Anyone heeerrreeeee~?" _Someone sang as Gajeel flinched, lowering the volume down.

"Who is this?" Vidic asked aloud at the speaker that came from his headsets.

_"Who are you?" _The voice questioned in a cheesy manner.

"That's Vidic. Bacchus, meet Vidic." Gajeel introduced the two.

"And I'm Nate," Nate joined the conversation.

_"Huh... So you're 'NinjaTurtleFlasher'? What? You wished they added Ninja Turtle strippers?"_

"Would be nice if they were cosplaying into a sexy outfit. And I mean by females, by the way." Nate calmly said.

_"Cross dressing?"_

_"Who is cross dressing?"_

"I recognize that voice!" Nate blurted.

_"Hello Officer Nate. Odd way of meeting."_

"It is a pleasure to work with you, Sir Doranbolt."

_"That is some of the most weirdest names I've ever seen..."_

_"Who are_ you?" Both Nate and Bacchus said at the same time to the new speaker.

"Alright! We got everyone! Let's start connecting!" Gajeel grumpily interrupted the conversation as he opened a chat with MADNerd34.

_We have the team. Where are you?_

It was silent for a while that made Gajeel, Nate, and Vidic panicked for a bit until MADNerd34 replied back.

**About time. I was beginning to think you dropped out.**

**Alright. You'll be facing against me and my friend.**

_What? Two people? Kid, a team means more than three people. =.=_

**Scared I'm going to beat that sorry butt of yours? ;P**

Gajeel resisted the urge to flip a table.

_Keep talking and I'm going to knock all your teeth out!_

**Ooh~ Scary! Perhaps we shouldn't do this. Wouldn't want my life to end so quick~**

"Damn'it Gajeel! Say sorry!" Nate barked at Gajeel who was having a hard time controlling the urge of wanting to smash someone's face on the wall.

**Let's start the game. :)**

**Unless you want to chicken out. :(**

_Don't come crying u damn bitch._

**I think it's the other way around. ;)**

"Let's start the game!" Gajeel roared to his companions as some flinched and complained about his loud voice, while others were just startled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It has been twenty two minutes and neither was willing to give up. They were already in the last round and Gajeel's team was down to three men: Doranbolt, Bacchus, and Lily. Even though he hated to admit it aloud, MADNerd34 was freaking _good_. He was like a boss at this game. Him and his buddy.

**Oh no! My friend has to leave! :(**

_PantherKnight1001: Good. The odds will come to our favor now._

_MetallicanaDragonROCKS: Bout FUCKING TIME! LOSE ALREADY!_

_DRUNK BRO: That's right quit!_

_El Boss Of This Realm: My fingers hurt already..._

**You guys are mean. :(**

**She said she has DQ time. :((**

_MetallicanaDragonROCKS: You probably can't even get pussy either way! Just FUCKING QUIT!_

Bacchus voice could be heard echoing in laughter at what Gajeel just said. Nate and Vidic just happened to sit back and relax while they watched the scene unfold.

**What? O.O**

_MetallicanaDragonROCKS: YOU HEARD ME!_

**Oh... I see... :)**

After a couple of more minutes, MADNerd34 finally lost when Bacchus and Lily ganged up on him. Deciding the match of them finally winning.

_MetallicanaDragonROCKS: NOW TELL US WHERE YOU ARE!?_

**At home. :D**

_MetallicanaDragonROCKS: No shit. What's your address?_

**That wasn't the deal~**

_NinjaTurtleFlasher: What do you mean that wasn't the deal? That was the deal._

**You asked where I'm at. I'm at home. You never asked about my address. ;P**

Gajeel banged his head on the table repeatedly as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

_El Boss Of This Realm: Can you please tell us your address?_

**One game per question. :3**

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Gajeel ripped the headset off his head and threw to a random location. Already getting tired of this person's games.

**Aw.. Don't be so mean. :D I'll let you pick this game, since you won. :)**

"We have no choice. We'll have to continue playing this person's games if we want to locate he-him." Vidic coughed at the end. Nearly blowing who MADNerd34 really is.

Gajeel took a deep breath and exhaled in frustration.

"We'll play Assassin's Creed Unity Multiplayer. Only, we'll make it to play hide-and-seek with MADNerd34." Nate suggested to Gajeel who kept his head down.

_El Boss Of This Realm: Oh I played that game! It is actually really fun! Though I have no idea what is going on._

"Did you play the first or second game?" Nate asked Doranbolt.

_El Boss Of This Realm: No._

"Then you need to get that in order to understand what is going on."

Rubbing his face, he typed back: _We're playing Assassin's Creed Unity. Multiplayer version._

**OH I LOVE THAT GAME! *U***

**This will be fun~ ;P**

"Nice going." Gajeel deadpanned at Nate who laughed nervously.

_DRUNK BRO: So we're all going to gang up on this kid right?_

"Yep." Nate confirmed with a serious twinkle in his eye that made Gajeel and Vidic stare at him curiously. "Let's get started."

**~FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER~**

It turns out... Nate was actually _really good_ at these types of games. It seems stealth is the key point of this game while you seek out your targets. And... As the rounds progresses... People are dropped. So... Gajeel, Vidic, Bacchus, and Lily were putting all their faith on Doranbolt and Nate to win and beat MADNerd34. It was the final round were only ten people were left instead of forty-five.

"Ah... Shit."

"What? What?" Gajeel and Bacchus panicked at the sound of Doranbolt; all communicating with their headsets now.

"I killed the wrong person... And in doing so, MADNerd34 found me. I lost." There was a brief groan of defeat. "Don't worry guys! Nate is doing pretty fine without me."

And the man was right. He was doing much better than Doranbolt. Nate had over 48 kills and is still in blending in real well as he escaped skillfully from a close death and giving him the opportunity to kill the other user easily. The others pretty much died on the first round after bullshitting the game in rage. Doranbolt got 39 kills in total before he was annihilated by MADNerd34.

After narrowly escaping from a headshot, Nate enters a glitch space to save him from a chase. Sending him to another dimension as he worked in hiding. Without even realizing, he actually defeated MADNerd34 by hanging the guy in a quick motion. Blending in with the crowd before they could react to the body or other player detecting his presence. It was when he saw Vidic and Gajeel celebrating in victory that Nate defeated the infamous gamer.

And he lost in second place. Thanks to that.

**Oh crud. I lost.**

_That's right you lost! Now tell us where you live!_

**So impatient. Officer Nate was a great opponent. Unlike you, Gajeel-kun. ;)**

Gajeel and Nate was taken aback at what MADNerd34 just typed.

_How do you know my name?_

**It's a secret. :3**

**Tell Bacchus, Doranbolt, Panther Lily, and Officer Vidic my greetings! I have sent my address to your cellphone so you should be getting it by now.**

Right at that moment, Gajeel's phone rang. Indicating him he has received a text. Opening it up, he saw the guy's address.

He started freaking out.

**Well see you, Gajeel Redfox. :P**

**-MADNerd34 has logged off-**

Gajeel was left gaping like a fish. Everyone who was connected said their goodbyes as Vidic finished paying the rented room to the manager, returned back to see Gajeel in the same position.

"That is one scary hacker..." Nate shivered.

"I am going to show that hacker hell for fucking me up!" That seemed to snap Gajeel out of his daze, stomping out of the room with a determine look.

"Let's go."

Upon arriving the small two story home, antic to the design and is architect, Gajeel stomped right up the small stairs and knocked on the door hard. "Open the door fat ass!"

"Can't you show common manners?" Officer Vidic questioned as he looked at Gajeel in disappointment.

Nate leaned on the post as he stared ahead at the entrance of the home.

The door was opened. And it revealed a small petite sized girl with blue wavy hair pulled back by a headband, two long wavy side bangs reaching to her collar bones, red vintage glasses, and big brown eyes full of mischief and amusement. She was wearing red pajama shorts with stars printed and a grey short-sleeved thin hoodie-sweater-shirt.

"It is nice to see the real deal." The girl smirked at Gajeel who was dumbfounded of her appearance. Nate was currently in the same condition. "So... You want to talk to me Officer Vidic Montgomery?"

And it clicked. Nearly triggering an atomic bomb inside both dumbfounded males minds.

"Yes, Levy McGarden. We want you to join Fireflies."

"Ah... Am I free to do the hell I want?"

"As long as you work for us, yes."

Levy thought about it with a thoughtful expression. "Sure. As long as you give me the equipment. Pretty boring without my babies." She pouted.

"YOU'RE THE HACKER!?" Both males screeched.

"Surprised? Did you except a fat guy eating pizza all day and living in the basement? Pretty idiotic." She scoffed.

"I am surprised to not see not one single police car outside your home... Considering you're under lockdown." Vidic glanced around the property as Levy laughed.

"YOU KNEW!?" Both males turned to Vidic in shock.

"That old fart went to go buy me food. So... You'll be calling me or sending me a message through PS4/XboxONE?"

"Calling you."

"Alright." She made to close the door until she took a glance at Gajeel. "You looked really cute as a little kid. Always acting tough." She laughed, shutting the door on Gajeel's face.

"Come on. Our job is done here." Vidic ordered Nate and Gajeel as Nate began bombarding his partner with questions while Gajeel glared at the door in pure annoyance.

"Damn fucking brat!" He marched off to catch Vidic and Nate.

* * *

"So... Who is next?" Nate asked tiredly after dropping off Gajeel home.

"... One might be very hard to convince. We're aiming for Titania and Regulus."

"Anything I need to know beforehand?" Nate deadpanned. Not wanting to get any surprises.

"... Let's just say, they're well known thugs from the underworld."

"Just great."

* * *

**Everyone knows who is Titania. Can you guess who is Regulus?**

**So, what do you think of Jellal and Levy? Were you expecting them? **

**I don't know much of Call of Duty, so I'm sorry if I got a few things wrong. I do know of Assassin's Creed, but have never played Unity yet and all Multiplayer versions. :(**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


	4. Erza Scarlet and Leo Stellar

**Hello and welcome back!**

**Thank you so much guys! Hope you like this chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING] In this chapter, there will violence. You have been warned!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**FOUR: Erza Scarlet and Leo Stellar**

NORMAL POV:

**[TOKYO, JAPAN]**

A few days later, both agents have arrived to their destination tired. Even when Nate insisted to Officer Vidic to take rest first before looking for the rumored Titania, Vidic paid no heed to him. Stubborn as a mule. Vidic held his head high, posture straight, and not letting a drop of weariness and stress showing his well built tough facade.

"This is a big city," Nate murmured as he took in the view. The streets were loud thanks to the screens hanging above their heads, flashing advertisments here and there while a few showed some shows going on or late night news. The people buzzing around like a swarm of bees, desperate to get to their destination. Otherwise walking calmly with friends or just themselves. "So much noise though..."

"Keep up, we're almost there." Vidic barked to his curious partner as he manevoured with ease through the crowded streets. Nate shook his head as he kept up with his partner who looked desperate. As if this was the one chance opportunity to get this.

And he had no idea how right Nate was.

Upon reaching what looked like a school, Nate rolled his eyes. _Of course! It had to be another brat._

"Seems there was a fight," Nate turned to his partner who close to the gates of the school, scanning the ground in curiousity. Nate followed his eyes to the ground as he saw a few black drops in the ground. "And a large one." His eyes snapped back to see his partner enter the school gates, still looking at the ground.

He followed Vidic, looking down to see large black blobs, some that looked like somebody dragged something, and a chain lying in the ground. _What is that?_ Nate began patting the sides of his jacket to pull out his cellphone, turning on flashlight-mode, did he see those black spots... Are actually blood.

A loud gasp escaped from his lips in shock.

Just what kind of person are they tracking this time?

Flashing to other sides of the place, more large splashes of blood already drying up and becoming a dark burgundy color. Shakily, he picked up a large nail coated in the tip to half-way up its head, in red. Some jewels drip-dropping down the floor in red, giving color in the cement floor.

"Who on earth did this?" Nate whispered with a gulp following.

_Click!_

Nate's body tensed. Knowing full well what that sound is, reaching inside his jacket to grasp onto the same object he heard, the back of his head was rocked a bit harshly as he froze in position. Slowly turning to were his partner, Vidic, was still crouched down to the floor inspecting the area with a gun pointed behind his head. A young teenage girl wearing a mask, bandaged chest area, long pants, and a crowbar on the other hand. Staring down at his partner as he rose his hands up in a defeat manner slowly.

Nate then slowly turned his head to meet face-to-face with the gun pointed behind his head first before his eyes travel north. Meeting another young teenage girl with long thick brunette hair, thick eyeliner making her cat-like eyes pop, and a white doctor mask covering the lower-half of her face.

Shoving the gun forcefully again on his head, Nate got the message to turn his head back around. Though the next set of words... Let's just say, Nate can't understand it.

_"Anatahadare!?" _The girl barked at him, clicking the gun to add more depth in her words and just show how serious she is.

Nate was at lost for words. One of the reasons was because he can't understand Japanese, thus showing the language barrier. The second reason is when it finally settled in. Titania must be a gangster or a gang leader. Officer Vidic must've been trying to hurry up to where's the fight to catch Titania.

But instead of Titania, they met two gang members.

And goodness, they looked deadly despite being complete brats! The stereotype of gangsters here in Tokyo is not that far off.

_"Kotaete kudasai!"_ She shoved the gun more into Nate's head as she resisted the urge to punch or even choke him to finally take her serious.

_If this Titania is a gangster... Then what about Regulus? Part of the underworld? The son of a cartel?_ Nate shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.

"... Titania." Officer Vidic spoke, grabbing the attention of both gangsters and his partner.

_"Anata wa watashitachi no_ _rīdā to nani o shitaidesu ka?"_ The other girl that was pointing her gun at Vidic, barked at him. Clicking the gun to let him know he better be careful of his next words.

"Please let us speak with her." Vidic said confidently.

Both girls shared a look, making Nate wonder if they can understand English.

_"Naze?" _One of them asked the two.

"Fairy Tail." It was no secret that Fairy Tail made quite a reputation of itself around the world.

Both of them lowered their guns, only slightly. Grabbing both officers harshly, they barked another set of words before making them walk in the dark.

After much walking, they finally reached an abandon warehouse that made Nate gulp again.

_This is it. This is where I'll die._ Nate resisted an urge to whimper, seeing that his partner still kept his cool façade.

Upon entering the building, the ground creaked with broken glass and bottles littering the floor. The windows broken, others cracked in various places. The walls of the paint peeling off, claw marks, and if wolverine has been here... He left long and deep three gashes in the wall, ceiling, and floor; all in one swipe. They reach a set of stairs leading down to the basement as Nate nearly stumbled on his own footing because the place was ridiculously dark.

_"Nee-san,"_ One of them knocked something as the other flicked lights on. Nearly blinding both officers as they blinked the spots and tears threatening to appear. Vidic was the first to see his surroundings. Seeing he was in a storage room were wine is stored as Nate took everything around him.

The door opened as both officers heads snapped to the door.

Nate nearly thought he entered heaven to see a beautiful model step out... If it weren't for the long sword she had in hand.

True. Deadly beautiful. Her long scarlet hair kept in a tight high ponytail as it flows down to her mid-back, stern brown eyes narrowing down at the two like a cat; nearly reminding Nate of Jellal, long dark eye lashes giving her an ethereal beauty on her tan-pale skin, smooth and curvaceous body showing fine define hips, breasts, nice and tight navel with a belly piercing, long strong slender legs, and powerful arms as a hint of muscles are shown. She was amazingly beautiful.

A woman who looked around her twenties. A woman that men would worship in bed or even having her as a lover.

Nate was awestruck. But Vidic was cautious around her.

She clicked her tongue, indicating the other two girls to leave. Both bowing to their leader, they left. Knowing full well she can handle herself.

"My girls say Fairy Tail wants something with me." It wasn't a question. Vidic looked at her stoic face with hidden emotion in her eyes as she continued to look at both of them. Nate was too focused on her voice sounding like thick honey. So silky and define... He shivered at the sensation. "What do you two want with me?"

Nate hit six shades of red, perverted thoughts entering his head at just that one question.

"Fairy Tail wants you to become a Firefly member, my Queen." Vidic bowed her head towards her that made Nate choke on air. _Is he hitting on her?_ He questioned.

The woman smiled, though it wasn't amusement nor genuine. It was more of a careful guard with a tint of something else. Something dark as she twirled that sword of hers, before stabbing it down in front of her. Breaking the cement floor that made Nate jump in surprise for both the noise and managing to stab the sword on concrete.

_Hercules!_ Nate thought.

"Firefly? Are they running out of members?" Her fingers delicately wrapping around the hilt of the sword. "Why would they want a low-life like me? Not batting an eye to those that are out in the streets in need."

"Fairy Tail needs your skills, Titania. Your sword-"

"I'll pass." She moved to get up, interrupting Vidic; clearly showing no interest.

"This isn't a matter that can't be passed."

She paused, looking Vidic straight in the eye with a glare. All warmth that was once in the air was gone and replaced by a cold silent and black tension, that Nate's knee's nearly buckled to the floor as he sweat in fear at the look she gave.

Indeed, deadly beautiful.

"Is that a threat?"

"Why won't the great Titania join the Fireflies and make a greater and bigger difference than out in the streets that you do?" She stared at him as Vidic equally returned the stare head on. "Scarlet Butterfly. An infamous gang composed of females doing vigilant things in the name of gang wars. Taking control of certain streets to clear them off corruption. The samurai and leader of Scarlet Butterfly, the Titania. You rule seven territories that once belonged to other gangs and defied the territory of one cartel. You give hope to the people, but you also make them fear you."

_A hero?_ Nate blinked in astonishment.

"Don't you want to step up your game and do something more than taking over territories?" He asked her.

She pursed her lips. "If I leave, what of my girls? What then will happen to all the hard work we've achieved so far? What then?"

"They can work under Fairy Tail." Nate said confidently that made Vidic give him a bewildered look. "Like an extra arm for both information and back up when things come up."

"Is that even possible?" She turned to look at Vidic as he was cornered.

If he says yes, Fairy Tail will need to adjust some rules, the council will be pissed as hell, and Makarov... Who knows about that man. If no, he won't have the great Titania like Makarov-dono ordered. It will be hell and reduce his wage on both sides as he sucked all the air available in the room. He had no choice, but to agree.

"Yes. Anything to make you comfortable, ma'am."

"Anything?" She smiled slyly with a click of her tongue, grabbing her sword smoothly and hoisting it behind her back as she slowly turned around before looking back at them. "Scarlet Butterfly will act as a private cleaner for Fairy Tail under my command if you want me to join."

The terms were set.

Now all that Vidic wished and hoped, he does not get fired from this.

"Deal. Welcome to the Fireflies, Titania. We will call you to let you know the grand meeting."

"I want it signed with a warrant by that time. If I don't see the warrant, you won't see me." Vidic's hands began to sweat. He thought he can slip a white lie in Fairy Tail, but looks like that's impossible.

"Do not worry, ma'am. We will have it all ready for you." Nate assured.

"Good." She smiled at him, making his heart flutter. "My girls will escort you out."

* * *

**[VENICE, ITALY]**

It has been three days since they met Titania. And Vidic did not want to even talk to Nate that he tried many times, but failed. Now they just had this large flaring wall of silence as they drove the streets of Venice. After seeing their plane tickets to Italy, Nate bought a book to read and learn how to speak Italian. So, there won't be any awkward language barrier going on.

He was curious and dare he say, excited to know who else are they going to recruit. Another beauty like Titania? Or another brat? He made a sour look at that. Or another criminal fugitive like Jellal? He hoped not.

Nate at the moment was dressed in an elegant suit. Vidic the same. And Sir Lahar dressed in a rich elegant attire as they drove in his classy car. Lahar confirming Nate about the place they'll be going to needs class and not run-down otherwise they'll mistake them for contestants.

Upon parking in the parking lot were other elegant and expensive cars. Nate took an eye candy at certain cars as he practically drooled when his eyes landed on a black sleek Lamborghini. All three getting off Sir Lahar's Volvo Coupe, they made their way to the front of a small building with a man patrolling the entrance. Doing his job, all three were searched before entering. Nate rolled his eyes thinking that all they needed was 'bad ass music' playing in the back ground to make them look like awesome bosses entering in an amazing building.

Sure enough, good music was playing in the building. Making Nate think for a moment they were inside a night club. Not until they went a flight of stairs down to be greeted by other wealthy rich folks cheering down a large square pit below. Curiosity, Nate made his way to the edge to look down only to have his eyes pop open and his mouth drop.

A man was beating a woman with a rock in hand to death. Six other bodies in the arena either dead or knocked out, who knows? Four others getting up from their positions and grabbing any weapon they can get their hands on as they attacked the man who was beating the now unconscious woman.

_Death arena!_ His mind shrieked.

His head snapped to his two companions, his facial expression demanding an answer.

Vidic still not wanting to speak to his companion, Lahar moved to talk to him in a whisper.

"Our target as an infamous street fighter that partakes in these death matches. Yes, these people fight for money at the cost of one's life." Lahar explained to Nate who was shocked. He took out a handful of bills from his coat's pocket and handled one pack to Nate and Vidic. "We're going to bet on Regulus."

"And where the hell is he?" Nate hissed as he looked down at the arena in distaste.

"Possibly in the next round." Lahar said as Vidic looked down at the arena. All bloodied with the walls having nails painfully sticking out or wires stamped to the sides. Pieces of meat that Vidic believed was skin torn and hanging on the side like a flyer. Knives and baseball bats laying on the floor as one knife was embedded in the head of a contestant.

_Sixteen contestants in one pit, four still alive and breathing, though they seem they're ready to give out. _Vidic calculated the number of people pit in the arena to fight all for the sake of money.

After ten minutes, only the hulk man and a child that looked no more than seventeen was huffing and puffing with blood coating half of his face as it dripped down to the arena floor. The youngster was dodging all the attacks the hulk threw. It was when Nate began to notice the hulk had a boxing style of fighting while the youngster looked like monkey martial artists. Having swift and fast agile movements making the hulk impossible to hit. Two loud cheers of names being heard that echoed all the walls and the floors above.

"TERMINATOR!"

"REESE STAR!"

Both names leaving nearly all three agents deaf as the power in the voices of desperation and anticipation roared down the arena.

It was when the hulk grabbed the youngster from the leg, dragging him downwards as the boy fell face first abruptly. Throwing him over like a rag doll as the youngster gritted his teeth in pain as his leg twisted in an awful angle with a sickening _crunch_ that sounded the arena. Lahar and Nate flinched at the sound. Though the hulk's next move was his great mistake.

Flipping the boy over in order to break his back and implanting his head first down the ground to break his neck, he was not aware of the youngster holding a small knife on his left hand. With one swift move, he sliced the hulk's neck open. With a gasp and choke of air, he dropped the boy as both hands wound up on his neck to stop the bleeding, taking a couple of steps back. During that moment, the boy grabbed his leg to fix his broken leg. Another _crunch _ranged only his leg getting put back in place as he ran to the hulk and tackled him down.

Then the rain of brutally stabbing him in different areas came. The cheering of the young boy being heard loud with pride as other whined and groaned for the loss of the great Terminator.

The bell rang. Indicating the end of the match.

The boy dropped the bloodied knife and got up from his position. His face to knees stained in blood, both from his victims and his own. He gasped and huffed in that position for a while before yelling out a powerful roar, throwing his hands up in the air. Driving the crowd mad.

"REESE STAR!"

"REESE STAR!"

"REESE STAR!"

"Why are they celebrating this? This is horrible." Nate choked at the brutality that he has witnessed. It wasn't even the whole match, just the last bits of the ending.

"People do this for various reasons. But most of them is for money." Lahar sighed with a small shake of his head.

Vidic kept silent as he watched the child, Reese Star, being escorted out of the arena with a large black bag handed to him. Probably his winnings. His eyes shifted to the arena again to see cleaners grabbing the decease into a large cart.

A woman dressed in extravagant burgundy mermaid dress with long elbow-length blood red gloves decorated with diamond sparkles of bracelets, necklaces, and earrings. A microphone in hand as she smiled to the crowd standing at the edge of the pit were a platform stood out, wired fence to protect her from a deep fall.

"How is everyone doing? Are you enjoying the show?" She asked her guests as she was answered by cheers. "That is good. Next round will be, again, sixteen opponents... And only one winner!" Everyone screamed in glee as some of them began pulling out their money, others lighting a cigarette. "And today... Is a rare and special day! We'll have three of our favorites pit. In. One. Arena!" She said each word slowly until she reached the last word, did she yell out with her head thrown back in happiness.

"Favorites?" Nate questioned.

"It means three infamous fighters are going to be pitted in here. Let us just hope it's Regulus and he is the one that wins this fight." Lahar rubbed his palm nervously.

"Is the arena clear boys?" She asked the men cleaning the arena that was now spotless clean. They gave her thumbs up as she smiled to her audience. "Cycle Three commences! Let's give a round of applause to the first contestant, Riley de Bon!" She pointed to the side of the pit to see a young woman in her twenties standing next to two rich folks as she wore expensive gear to fight.

Stairs began rising from the ground on all four corners as the girl took the nearest, walking down with her head held high.

"Garrett Hancock!"

A man in his forties rose an arm up with a confident smile as he walked down the stairs nearest to him.

The names continued on until only fourteen contestants were in the large arena.

"Now, no pressure dearies," She looked down to her contestants in the pit that looked up at her while others kept a firm tense posture as they looked wary at their opponents. "It is time to introduce our favorites!" All cheered, except the three Fairy Tail agents and the contestants. "Our winner of eight cycles, with a brutal strength and agile reflexes..." She looked to each side of the place before shouting out, "ACHILLES!"

A man who looked to be in his early thirties dressed in white silk robe, undressing it down to reveal a dark grey tank top shirt and black cargo shorts. He was bare foot, sporting a large scar across his forehead and down his right lip. He walked down the stairs as you can feel the tension building in the pit. All looking at him cautiously and wary.

"The newbie who comes and goes and yet has won six cycles, BAHAMUT!" A young girl with red French braids in the middle as both sides of her head were shaved, piercings on her left ear, nose ring, and thick red lip stick. She wore a black sports bra and matching shorts with ankle-length combat boots. Her hands were bandaged with glass stuck to her knuckles and surface above her hands. She as well walked down to the pit, then tension getting thicker.

"And last not least... The man who becomes a victor in every death arena, the sole legendary and reaper that preys on your soul with blood lust... The man who has an invincible strength, stamina, speed, and powerful will to keep him moving." She looked to her audience as high anticipation with large grins began spreading on their faces. Knowing full well who she's talking about. "He has won ten cycles here... But in other arenas? I can not say..." She grinned at them. "Everyone welcome... REGULUS!"

"That's our opponent." Lahar stated as all three leaned toward the iron fence that supported everyone from falling down to the pit.

A young man with thick strawberry blonde hair spiked in all directions like a lion's mane, his golden brown eyes twinkled in amusement as he held his head and posture proud and high. Confidence reeked off of him as he smirked at his opponents. He was a handsome man that seemed he belonged to the model agency and not in this place. His chest bare as he revealed his rock hard abs well built, cargo pants, black elbow supporters, and black shoes. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders.

The tension was suffocating in the arena. Lahar grabbed Vidic's and Nate's money, seeing they're not going to pay attention, and began handling it to a man placing his bets on Regulus.

While that was going on, the match was getting started.

"My, my, a tag team? Wonderful!" The host laughed as she saw some rookies forming alliances for now to take down the favorites.

Regulus watched as his opponents came rushing to him. With a quick step and a punch, was enough to send the poor man flying straight into jagged nails on the wall. Implanting himself on the wall as he gasped and scream in pain. Those that were running towards him paused as he gave them a cocky grin. Hesitation for a brief second before charging towards him.

The numbers were falling down quite quickly until only ten were left standing... Did they dragged the match for a while.

Seeing the loss of interest in her guests, the host grabbed her microphone. "Seems we need to spice things up." She snapped her fingers to her men and pointed to the arena. "LET IT BE A BLOOD BATH!" She yelled as her guests became interested again in the arena.

Hammers, Axes, Swords, Cubs, Maces... All kinds of sharp weapons were thrown down the pit as Nate's eyes popped open.

_Holy shit! This just went to underworld fighting to battle field fighting! _Nate's thoughts screamed at the horror he was watching.

And just like that woman said... It was a blood bath. Achilles got killed off by a rookie being a pro at handling an axe; whom managed to nearly rip the man's head off with one swipe. Though that guy met his fate when being faced upon Regulus. Of course, not without scratching him up his arm as the blood squirted out from its wound. Pretty soon it was just a match between Bahamut, a rookie, and just Regulus.

"All bets starts now. May the odds be in your favor!" The woman announced as everyone went crazy.

"Let us pray that Regulus wins." Lahar nervously fidgeted as his eyes were locked onto one person in the battle field.

Regulus kicked off Bahamut who gritted her teeth as she placed a hand on her stomach, glaring at the man as he grabbed the man from the ear and slammed his elbow down his head before kicking him off... Or at least he tried to. All he saw was a shoe before feeling an intense pain on the middle of his nose then being sent flying backwards as his back collided with the spiked wire wall. With so much adreline inside his body, he felt no pain as he simply detached himself looking down at his hand coated in blood.

Cursing underneath his breath to see Bahamut scream in pain when the man grabbed the girl's nose ring and ripped it clean out of her nostrils. Tossing the ring behind him as the girl tried to throw a punch at him, only for him to catch it and twisted her down wards. Flipping over as her back collided with the harsh cement floor. Dazed and blinking back the spots as she felt her hand, covered in glass, being thrust downwards her neck. Gasping in pain as her eyes shot wide open, seeing his intention. With her other hand, she tried to land a punch on him only for him to block it and stomp down on her stomach. Choking of the air leaving her. Last she saw was the man that was trying to slice her neck open with her own hand, was tackled.

Rolling to the side she saw Regulus fighting pure brutality. Blocking and dodging all the attacks the rookie threw at him with skills. In a punch that Regulus was going to deliver, the man dodged it, making him hit the cement wall to only have it crack upon his hand making impact. His fists bloodied as he looked at the man with anger and blood lust. Running towards the man did he grabbed and kicked Regulus, making him fall down, but delivered a kick sweep that made the man stumble down to the floor.

When the man was going to get up, he found himself unable to when Bahamut pounced behind him. Holding him down so that Regulus can deliver the final blow. Catching on, he made to perform an blitz. But the plan didn't went their way for the man grabbed Bahamut by the hair and forcefully tugged her off of him and threw her towards Regulus. Making both of them tumble down.

As Bahamut tried to stand up, but her vision was blurring and was having trouble to breathe. Grabbing a large sledge hammer, she swung it towards the man with a battle cry as Regulus got back up and rushed head on to the man.

"Oh my. Seems our two favorites have trouble with a rookie! Is this rookie going to make a name of himself!?" The host questioned in a sing-song voice.

"Shit. If he dies here..." Vidic murmured as he looked down at the battle field.

"... Oh man. This is getting intense!" Nate gripped the rail tightly as he leaned more to get a better view at what is going on.

Lahar meanwhile, was silent... With a very nervous and high speed dial heart rate.

The sledge hammer was ripped out of her hands as the man twirled it and smacked Regulus to the side, hitting his left ribcages as he gritted his teeth with his hands clenched when he skidded to the jagged nails wall. Seeing Bahamut, he swung the sledge hammer towards her only for her to dodge it then perform a dodge roll to grab a tomahawk laying on the ground. But upon her turning back around the butt of the sledgehammer was smacked across her face, before the entire head was swung down on her head.

Or was going to.

Supporting the weight of the sledge hammer being swung down to Bahamut, Regulus held his arms in an X manner to shield himself from getting hit in the head with the head. The man narrowed his eyes and applied more pressure as Regulus equally returned the gesture. Only he kicked off from underneath to push him away by delivering a swift kick to his head. Only for him to dodge it, but unable of him to hold onto the sledge hammer for Regulus held onto it.

Bahamut getting up to see Regulus push her back straight into the stomach with the sledge hammer. A define _crack_ rang as a choked silent scream and eyes wide in horror and terror to see their sudden alliance coming to an end. Unable to move for the rippling pain, she laid still as her life flashed before her eyes. Crying herself that knowing when Regulus beats the rookie, he will finish her.

And while she was in that state, Regulus swung the sledge hammer professionally towards the rookie as he dodged it every swipe. Kicking a sword's hilt up, he grabbed it skillfully and blocked then tried to attack Regulus as he began to use his sledge hammer for defense. Then with an annoying growl, he twirled the sledge hammer before taking the large swipe in his chest of the man's sword before shoulder-tackling the man. Breaking his defense as he swung the sledge hammer to the side, making the man stand abruptly back up in pain as he bit his tongue hard. Only to have Regulus swing the sledge hammer upwards, connecting to his jaw as a sick and disgusting wet noise was heard when the man flew two feet high. Kicking forward with a powerful thrust for the man to fall down on the floor before his back slam onto the concrete wall. With one last swing, he thrust the sledge hammer downwards.

Breaking the man's head as red thick hot liquid squirted from all different sides.

Slowly dropping the sledge hammer, being stuck to the man's brain, he turned his gaze to Bahamut. Who was playing opossum.

"Looks like we have our- Huh? What is he doing?" The hostess asked no one as she and the audience looked on.

Regulus walked to Bahamut in a very slow paced manner. Taking his sweet time as he roughly grabbed Bahamut and flipped her to have her facing him. He straddled her stomach, grabbing her neck and began to choke her. Bahamut's eyes flung open as she tried to pry Regulus off of her. But she was weak and the strength she once possessed... Gone. His eyes were cold and emotionless when he looked down at her.

She felt like death was staring down at her.

He rose his fists and delivered two punches in her face, before hitting the side of her neck which a loud _crack_ sounded the arena.

All was silent as he got up with a huff, spitting blood to the side before standing in front of the hostess with a glaring look.

"Is that all?" He barked at her.

She laughed and pointed to Regulus. "Our winner! Regulus!" Cheers exploded the hall as Nate shook his head constantly.

"That man is brutal!" Nate gasped. Not noticing he was holding his breath in anticipation throughout the whole fight.

"Come on, we need to catch him before he leaves." Lahar tapped both gentlemen's shoulder as both agents looked at him.

All three left the building and waited until they saw Regulus all cleaned up and bandaged up with fresh clothes. A backpack slung behind him, walking with calm grace as if he hasn't stepped out of a battalion.

"Leo Stellar, correct?" Regulus, now identified as Leo, looked at the three cautiously with a short nod. "We would like to have a talk with you."

"Don't want to hear it." He made to walk only for Lahar to place a hand in front of him, but not touching him.

"Fairy Tail would like for you to be part-"

"Like I said, I don't want to hear it." He pushed Sir Lahar away as he continued to walk. Ignoring the two agents that were shocked of what he just did.

"This is a matter that you must hear! Fairy Tail is willing-"

"I can give to shits about Fairy Tail." Leo paused in his steps. "If you want some desperate folks, why don't you go inside that building again and get yourself some wonderful street thugs." He jabbed his thumb to the building that all four once exited out.

"Wait, Leo! Don't you want to have-" Leo glared at Nate that made him flinch under his gaze.

"Nothing will make move and listen to your stupid speeches. You want members? Go get those that are desperate." He jerked his head to the building. "But you want talk? I ain't going to listen shit. Now if you excuse, I'm hungry and tired." He left the three agents behind as Lahar was chuckling.

"Come on! We have to hurry and catch him!" Nate ushered his companions.

"It is not going to work." Lahar shook his head as both agents looked at him questioning. "Makarov-dono said he'll be moved if we talk to G-Lunatic first. I thought we can convince him, but seems nothing we say is going to work." He turned to the two agents. "We need to find G-Lunatic first."

"G-Lunatic?" Vidic questioned.

"Oh great! Just where are we going to find this G-Lunatic?" Nate scowled.

Lahar smiled. "Worry not. G-Lunatic is here in Venice. Let's just hope she is easy to convince."

Both agents blinked.

"She?"

* * *

**So.. Leo did not want to listen. Who do you think G-Lunatic is? Can you guess who?**

**So what the Japanese kids were saying:**

**-Who are you?**

**-Answer me!**

**-What do you want with our leader?**

**-Why?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading, follow, favoring, etc., etc.^^**


	5. The Duo of Masters of Seduction

**Welcome to another chapter of Fireflies Among Fairies!**

**Answering:**

**faithful2kl: Wish come true.**

**FairyTailF.T:** **Haha, thanks.^^**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadowOwl: No. You will find out who it is though. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING] Beware of explicit language and violence up ahead... With a splash of madness. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**FIVE: The Duo of Masters of Seductions.**

**[VENICE, ITALY]**

The two agents of Fairy Tail obviously knew where they are going. After Sir Lahar confirmed to Officer Vidic and Officer Nate about this "G-Lunatic" having a somewhat relationship with Leo Stellar. After getting that info along G-Lunatic is a female, Officer Nate believed this was a situation of romance problems. Perhaps a horrible break up that led to Leo enter in those underground fighting's, but never lost those deep feelings for this woman. But if she was also part of the recruit... Does that mean she is just as messed up as him? Or just plain crazy? In what way?

Those questions continued to surface in Nate's mind, but never answered.

"Golden Psycho should be out racing by this time," Doranbolt murmured, parking next to a custom painted car with built in engines to make it go faster. The kids leaning on their cars and showing them off to the guys, while some young females wore revealing clothing to get attention from the males. Others standing next to their lovers, wishing them luck for the upcoming race.

_Right..._ Nate nervously gulped. He has come out with many theories of G-Lunatic relationship with Leo Stellar. After finding out G-Lunatic's multiple nicknames given to her, Nate addresses her by how Lahar does while Doranbolt addresses her by one of her nicknames, _Golden Psycho_.

Both of them dressed in casual young adult attire, blending with the crowd after Nate and Doranbolt turned out to be young men that can easily blend and not raise suspicion. Unlike Lahar and Vidic's age... It may raise a slight red flag with a constant watchful eyes. So, to avoid that, they had arranged only Nate and Doranbolt will seek G-Lunatic and bring her in the Fireflies.

Nate not knowing where to go in this large body of mass and sick, sleek cars, motorcycles, trucks, etc., he followed Doranbolt. Seeing he knew exactly where he was going. Upon arriving a larger grand mass of people, both of them slipped inside all the body of mass until they hit to the very front. Nate noticed there were some looking at their phones, tablets, or ipads with much excitement as they let much space in front of them were an entrance with no door was displayed much ahead. Doranbolt was somewhat jamming to the EDM playing by a nearby car spamming at full volume, the concrete walls carrying the sounds around them as vibrations vibrated inside his body along with others.

All in all, he asked one of the people if the race was near over and who are racing against who. Once he got his answer, he gave his thanks and left to find Nate talking to a few women.

"Sup?" Doranbolt intrude in the conversation that Nate was having with a red head beauty. Both looked up as Nate patted his shoulder.

"_DQ_ seems to be winning. She has mad skills, man!" Nate emphasized on the word _DQ_ as he ushered him to the red head who held a tablet in her hands. Doranbolt looked at the screen to see live-action hacks of the street cameras, five cars were racing and the one in lead seems to be an orange sleeked Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4.

Doranbolt whistled at the sick car. "That's one beauty."

"Damn fast car," The red head agreed with Doranbolt. She suddenly glanced back down to look up in alarm. Many people did so as they backed away more.

It didn't take a genius to know the first car that enters in that door way, is the winner of the race.

And in an orange meteor flew in the entrance, nearly crashing onto a wall before skidding in circles to the middle of the crowd; all backing away and making room while the driver narrowly dodged the impact on its car. Smoke and burnt tires began to show and penetrate the noses of the audience as the car continued to do its spins. Finally it stopped with a loud purr, its echoes bouncing and delivering a whole new sensation in Doranbolt. He secretly began to wonder if street racing was somehow calling to him.

Another car flew and skidded to a stop in a twirl. Cutting the engine off a male stepped out, clearly angry for losing the match.

By the time the others cars came in a slow paced manner, knowing they lost the match and having no need to make it look like their life depended in it, the crowds hushed towards the winner and second place.

"Come on, the Lamborghini is our target." Doranbolt patted Nate to follow him as he complied.

Upon reaching near the car, the driver's door opened upwards rather than outwards. First was a long slender pale leg with black ankle-length high heeled boots with golden studs that Nate and Doranbolt saw. Then an ever slow and sexy manner of a blonde haired girl.

Nate's jaw dropped.

Doranbolt coughed.

How can this girl be called a Golden Psycho or G-Lunatic when she is amazingly beautiful. Her long blonde hair tied into a messy low bun, her fringe swept to the side, pale heart shaped face with pink rosy lips, long eyelashes, brown doe eyes screaming excitement and mischievousness. Her skin a flawless pale, slender and curvaceous body shaping into an hourglass figure, large breast constrained by a very tight naval cut strapless tank top; almost looking that thin piece of cloth is ready to burst thanks to those large mounds and that well built tight stomach, very short denim shorts that can be classified as those booty-shorts as she shows a well shaped butt. Clean and no inch of scars or bruises.

Her body can rival that beautiful Titania.

Only thing... Golden Psycho or G-Lunatic or DQ... Is another brat. Looks around her seventeen years of age.

And now Nate began to wonder if Leo had a one-sided love around her or what? Doranbolt was simply trying to think how to approach her.

Luckily for him, the blonde beauty made eye contact with Doranbolt. He broke the connection, failing to see her smirk. Excusing herself from her fans and admirers congratulating her, she walked up to Doranbolt who took him by surprise.

And the next... More in surprise. Shock wasn't the correct term of Doranbolt was feeling right now. Nate's reaction was priceless and was close to lecturing the youngster. Believing that maybe Leo and her had a fun fling romance because, Golden Psycho was hitting on Doranbolt. And not just any hitting. It was her teasing him as she let her hands roam on his body.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She whispered to Doranbolt in his ear. He shuddered at the sensation as she enjoyed the reaction she was getting. A little daringly, her hand made it underneath his pants waist-line that made Doranbolt snap automatically out of his daze. Ripping her hand out of his pants he looked at her seriously as she laughed and turned to look at Nate, checking him out. "What are you boys doing here? Never seen you around..." She slipped her scrunchie out of her hair as it fell down in a swing, reaching just above her butt line.

"Sounds like you know everyone," Nate huffed as their target giggled. Knowing full well what he means.

"Not at all," She smirked at him, then approached him as she softly and skillfully caressed his neck and down his chest. He stiffening at the sensation of shivers running down his spine, loving the feeling but not understanding why he feels such things towards a child. "I will never lower myself down to that category, unless you want a small peek?" She pouted, sticking a finger inside the top of her tank top, an attempt to pull it down as Nate couldn't help but stare down at her large chest.

"May I ask you to please refrain from doing things like that?" Doranbolt took her arm as Nate snapped out of her spell.

"Why? Jealous?" Her body language clearly showed playfulness and the hint of sexual arousal. Confirming both of Nate's and Doranbolt's thoughts that this girl standing before them is in heat. "Don't worry. You look like a man who knows how to work it." She winked at him as Doranbolt suddenly felt tongue tied. "And I love them like that."

"W-we're not here to talk about sexual intercourse, ma'am." Nate coughed, his other hand scratching the back of his neck feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"My, so formal." She blinked with a small cheeky smile. "Too scared to say the word _sex_ aloud?"

"Nate is right. We came to talk to you about joining Fireflies." Doranbolt cut in as Nate was going to say something, but shut his mouth.

She blinked again, only this time is her becoming cautious. All hints of playful flirting gone. "Fireflies? You mean Fairy Tail? What do they want with me?"

"For starters, let us introduce ourselves," He pointed to himself. "I am Officer Doranbolt of Fairy Tail. This here is Officer Nate of Fairy Tail in training."

She pursed her lips, then smiled at them. "Lucy Heartfilia. Pleasure to meet you both. I can tell you want to talk in private and discuss such sensitive matters elsewhere, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." Nate blinked in surprise. Not expecting her to have a brain compared to the other brats he encountered.

"Great. We can talk in this small little restaurant not too far from here. What do you say?"

"Lead the way," Doranbolt gestured as she smirked. Shoving her hand in his pants pocket, he jumped abruptly at the contact as she pulled out his phone. Tapping on the navigation and imputing the address in, she gave it back to him. "That's the restaurant's address. I'll catch up, just let me party for my victory." She winked at them and left the two. Not even waiting for an answer from either of them.

"... She wasn't how I imagined her to be." Nate broke the silence as he stared at Lucy.

"Same... But now I know what Lahar meant about watch out with her." Doranbolt frowned. "I guess _Seductress_ isn't there for nothing."

"But why do they call her lunatic or psycho or even crazy? She looks wild and untamable, but not... Insane!" Nate threw his hands up in the air. "How the hell did she do it?" He hissed underneath his breath as he rubbed both of his arms agitated.

Doranbolt knew what he meant, because he was also wondering how. But one of the names given to her must mean she is a professional seductress. She can possibly seduce even the most densest idiots out there and have them wrapped around her finger. Heck! She nearly had him and Nate wrapped around her finger if it weren't for the fact she was a top priority to get her in the Fireflies department along with Leo.

Speaking of Leo... What _is_ his relationship with Lucy?

"I don't know. Perhaps we'll never know." He shrugged, answering Nate's first question about the lunatic, psycho, and insane nicknames given to her. But Nate thought he answered his last question.

Both having no other better things to do, got in their Bugatti and drove to the restaurant to wait for the blonde beauty.

**~ONE HOUR AND THIRTY-FOUR MINUTES LATER~**

"Took you long enough!" Nate impatiently barked at the blonde beauty who walked in a little sweaty. Having a small ounce of decency to cover herself up with her small pink hoodie-sweater. A black backpack carrying all her winnings inside, strapped behind her. Men who sat in the restaurant stopped doing what they were doing to just stare at the blonde bombshell. A few of them leaned down to get a good view of her half-bare ass.

"Then you should've stayed," She pouted, ignoring Nate's and Doranbolt's impatience and stressed out face. Sitting down as she took off her backpack and settled down to the side. "Ma'am! Can I get an order here!" She clicked her fingers to a waitress who went to attend her. Ordering two meals to go with their drinks and one peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream to the side and hot chocolate to eat for now, the waitress left to give the order to the chef.

Lucy turned to look at the two agents looking at her with a question mark. "What?"

"A bit late for sugar no?" Doranbolt rose an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Need to keep myself awake... Or do you want me to fall asleep to that hot voice you have?" She seductively winked and reached out to caress his hand.

"You really have no limits..." Nate scrunched up his eyebrows at the middle as he stared at the interaction appalled.

"If you want some attention, all you have to do is ask." She smirked at him.

Doranbolt once again coughed after taking a large gulp from his beer. "Enough. Let's get to serious matters."

Lucy pulled out her phone, connected her headphones and blasted high EDM as she jammed to the music. Waiting for Nate and Doranbolt to start talking.

"Can you cut your music?" Nate asked politely.

"Nope." She popped the word out with a 'P' as she smiled at him. "Start talking." She pointed to Doranbolt. "I wasn't kidding about your voice."

Doranbolt decided it is best to ignore this girl advancements and get straight to business. "Fairy Tail wants you to work for the Fireflies."

She hummed. "Why?"

"You possess great skills in the arts of parkour and performing fearless dare-devil stunts. They want that skills in Fireflies." Nate did not know this girl can perform parkour. He actually always wanted to learn parkour and admired those who can do it. It was they were the only people in the world that found a way to defy gravity.

"I'm not going to teach am I?" She eyed the two curiously.

"No. They want you to work for Fairy Tail, but in the Fireflies department." Nate assured her.

She exhaled as she looked around the restaurant before looking back at them as she tapped her fingers on the table. "I still don't understand why would they want to hire me." Doranbolt was about to open his mouth to explain it once more, but shut his mouth when she spoke again. "If they want a stunt master and parkour performer, why not hire a professional? Why go this far and hire a street racer?"

Her comeback was good. It even made them tense on the sheer fact of trying to convince this girl to join Fireflies. They thought she will be easy. But they never counted on her being smart and keen to the small details they speak. But then again, seducing must also come with reading the body language and attacking the most vulnerable sides of human men or women.

"You are too unique than any simple professional out there." Nate explained.

"How?" She frowned. "Talking about stunts and parkour is based on experience and skills. There is nothing to be written about other than to judge and see one's skills, agility, speed, precision, and improvising. Of course, to perform such things you also need large balls and accept any challenge head on with no hesitation. Being a stunt master is someone who is accepting to die in the most greatest ways or tragic ways for not following strict rules or playing it safe. Knowing your weakness and strength.

"Now what I don't understand is why grab a brat who only has five years of experience in doing this. Unless you're here for other reasons. Example could be, keeping tabs on me or an already thought out plan from one of your superiors. And if it _is_ that way, why do they want me _besides_ the skills I have?"

_Shit. She's too observant._ Doranbolt's and Nate's thoughts screamed at the same time. Already taking their mentor's words to the heart. "_Be careful around her and what you say. She will use that against you." _So where the words of Sir Lahar and Officer Vidic.

Nate decided to bullshit the whole thing. "Parkour, Stunt master, a seductress-"

"Dare-devil, fearless and brave, observant and intelligent, and an iron fist." Doranbolt continued the list of Nate as they both stared at Lucy seriously.

She all the while had a large smile. "That still doesn't answer my question."

Doranbolt was going to open his mouth this time until a loud crash was heard from the other side of the room. All three heads turned to see the waitress being bullied by a group of thugs. Forcing the lady to tend to the leader as he continued to usher the woman to him.

"Please leave me alone, I need to tend to the customers." She struggled to get free from his men as the others customers and workers in the restaurant didn't bat an eye at her or the group of thugs. The agents saw it was fear and possibly an infamous gang that they didn't want to get themselves mixed in.

"Oi, daddy says you gotta attend Big Bill here. So, why don't you-"

He never got to finish his sentence when all heads, including the officers, stared at Lucy laughing her butt off.

"Big Bill? What kind of name is that?" She choked in between laughs, nearly falling off her seat as her hand continued to hit the table.

"You find that funny, girly?" The man called Big Bill said.

"Hell yeah," She got up and stood next to the waitress that looked at her in horror along with other workers and customers. The agents mean while were wondering what on earth is she going to do. "You should leave this poor ma'am alone. She's trying to do her job."

"Her job is to attend me, bitch. Why don't you attend my boys here?" He gestured to his friends as they eyed Lucy like a piece of candy.

Lucy began glancing around the waitress. "Don't see your name on her. You can go," She gestured to the waitress to leave as she nodded and left.

"Go get her back you damn whore!"

"Whore? That's rude," She faked a hurt expression. "I tell you what, why don't you leave and we forget this ever happened. Or you can stay I can give your boys a hardcore party they will never forget and beg underneath my boots at every word I say while you will fly and stay in your dreams for a good while. How about that?" She smiled cheekily with a twirl of her blonde locks.

Nate and Doranbolt wanted to stop the events that are happening, however, they wanted to know why Makarov-dono recommended her to the point of we _must_ have her otherwise all will fall. Also, perhaps they might find why she is called a dare-devil and lunatic or psycho. So far... She is pretty damn daring. To the point were she has no shame and limits in dressing herself and flirtations. Oh, and wild in the department of her persona.

So, why lunatic and psycho?

"You're saying you want to entertain my boys?" Big Bill rose a thick eyebrow at her.

"Yeah," She shrugged, then leaned her elbows on the rectangle table as her bottom was sticking somewhat up. Those at the end of the table leaned to the side to get a full view of her perfectly shaped butt. With her left hand she slowly unzipped her zipper, just enough to show her large mounds. The result of those sitting on each side of the table leaned forward to get a better look of her breasts. "They look more fun than a fatso like you," She winked at him as she playfully stuck out her tongue, revealing her tongue ring shaped into a flower. "Besides, you'll be sleeping and be missing all the fun."

"You think I'll be missing that hot body of yours?" Big Bill chuckled darkly.

"Sorry Billy, I set my terms. If you're accepting, I'm going to make you fly to oblivion." She smiled a pearly white smile.

Big Bill barked a laugh as he threw his head back, his sweaty and sticky black hair sticking to his face like glue. All the while, Lucy straightened herself up and looked at him with an amused smile. After Big Bill calmed himself, still smiling from ear to ear, he looked at Lucy like a predator. Most women in the restaurant shivered at the creepy look he gave her, but Lucy took it as if she wasn't even seeing his predatory look. Still keeping herself in that proud confident stance.

"Are you implying that you will beat me up?" He said in between chuckles.

"Mhmm," She nodded as she sweetly rocked her body from side to side innocently. "Without hitting you, Billy."

"You address me Big Bill bitch. You don't get-"

"Sorry. In my presence you're just _Billy_ fatty." She cracked her knuckles as she smiled a slightly craze look on her. Sending warning signs on every single person in the restaurant that alerted them something about this girl. Something that told them _she is dangerous._

"Ha! You skinny twig won't be able to lift-"

"Want to bet?" She winked, her right fist clenching tightly to the side. Never losing her playful aura.

"Stop interrupting me you damn who-" Big Bill never got to finish what he wanted to say when Lucy suddenly smacked the end of the table in front of her. The table rising upwards at full force, connecting with Big Bill's chin at the other end and, true to her word, sending him flying. Flying he went straight into the cashier as his head made impact, instantly knocking him out.

All who witnessed such strength she possessed in that fragile body, looked up at her in pure shock. All except the lackies of Big Bill. Their first reaction was to get up in alarm at seeing their boss flew out of his chair towards the other side of the room before shifting their attention on Lucy with an angry cry. She simply smirked at them sheepishly.

The first male that was nearest to her, tried to throw a straight punch to her face. Only to have it swatted away, breaking his leg with her heels as the man screamed out in pain. But she wasn't done. She grabbed his head once he fell onto one knee, slamming it into the table before tossing him over her like a rag doll to one of his companions. Both tumbling down.

Kicking the table upwards that she recently left a dent with her fist, she kicked to the side skillfully as it went flying straight for two thugs. Instantly knocking them out as she laughed. Dodging an attack of a thug who had a knife in hand. Swinging it around wildly.

Grabbing his hand expertly, she broke his wrist with a sick _crunch_ that made the thug gritted his teeth in pain, refusing to scream out in pain. Taking the knife away, in a smooth motion, she sliced the man's throat and down to his stomach. The thug's eyes flew open in shock and fear when he saw a crazed look in her eyes that others failed to see.

Before he can fall down to the floor as his hands eagerly went to his neck and stomach to stop the bleeding, but to have her pouncing on him and punch the curve of his neck before punching his abdomen. Coughing up saliva at the lack of oxygen before passing out.

Lucy got up as she looked at the restaurant, destroyed. All thugs taken down, twirling her pocket knife in between her fingers as she began whistling a tune. A thug trying to crawl away to the entrance of the restaurant made her stop her whistling. She spotted him dragging his broken knee with small tears in his eyes. At that, she laughed.

"Wow, I didn't know one would survive," She was walking towards the thug with a jump to her feet. Looking like she was skipping in the meadow than a destroyed restaurant with beat up thugs and possible gang leader. "But he's crying~ Means he has no balls~ What should we do~?" She sang, grabbing the man from the collar and throwing him on a nearby table as his back collided on the broken dishes and spilled drinks. Those sitting at the table scrambled away and backed themselves on wall.

"Maybe we should perform an operation! You don't need them after acting like a little pussy!" She howled in laughter as she twirled that pocket knife around before ripping his pants open. Displaying his light blue boxers with rubber ducky prints. "Nice boxers~" She giggled with a small flirt there as the thug began to shake and quiver in complete fear.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, please," His sobs rang out of the restaurant that automatically made the people feel sympathy for him. "Please, don't, d-don't," He choked on his own sobs, successfully peeing on himself as dark blue color appeared at the middle of his boxers.

Lucy simply smiled an ear to ear grin as her eyes were wide in excitement. "Look! He even peed!" She giggled hysterically, nearly jumping up and down. "Are you sure you're a man?" She leaned to whisper into his ear as she pressed the tip of the knife to his groin. Automatically jumping at the pressure in his manhood as his heart slammed painfully into his rib cages. Sniffing, he nodded viciously. "You're sure?" She cocked her head to the side as she lifted the knife a little up for him to feel the sharp knife on top of his manhood.

"Y-yes!" He cried.

She hummed.

Removing the knife from his groin as she took a step back. "So... What are you going to do when you see me?"

"R-run," He whimpered.

"No." She shook her head as she cocked her index finger from side to side. "You're going to obey me at everything I say. So if I say, you will not mess with these people, you don't. If you're friends want revenge, I'm going to castrate them next time. Seeing you guys think with your dicks than your head." She gave him a serious look as he nodded at everything. "Good. Now, what will you do when you see me?"

"Obey y-you."

She nodded. "And?"

"Make s-sure no one m-messes with y-you," He sniffed.

"See," She patted his shoulder that made him jump out of his skin at the sudden contact. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He shook his head with eyes wide open. "If I hear a complain about any of them over you and your friends, first person I'm coming for is you. Clear?"

He nodded furiously.

"Okay. Now SCRAM!" She pointed to the entrance as he nodded, tripping on his legs thanks to his pants being down to his ankles. Taking a hold of his pants and jumped towards the entrance as fast his broken leg allowed him to, he left the restaurant. "If I were you I would call the cops." She told the workers of the restaurant as she pulled out a couple of bills from backpack, handing it to the manager. "That's for my food and what I broke. Sorry about that," She smiled sincerely at them.

Leaving everyone dumbfounded.

Everything went back to normal as the manager gave his customers a coupon for the next time they come back, it will be on the house. Satisfied, everyone went back to their food like nothing ever happened.

Lucy sat back in her seat seeing the shock looks from both agents as she shrugged with a sheepish apology, "Sorry about that. Can't stand jerks." Ending her sentence with a stab on the table of her pocket knife.

Both agents gulped. _So, this is Golden Psycho/G-Lunatic!_ Their thoughts screamed.

_This_ is why she's called a psycho or a lunatic. Because she's insane.

There is no way Makarov-dono ordered that _this girl_ to join Fireflies. No way.

Fireflies will turn into a mad house instead of hope for the nation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vidic and Lahar were at there inn lobby. Both sitting in comfy sofa chairs as Vidic read the latest news on his phone. For the fact he can't read Italian newspapers.

Lahar was currently reading information on their last target if they successfully achieve recruiting Leo and Lucy. When... He spotted a thick strawberry haired man with spikes pointed in different sides, dressed in a formal and elegant attire. His eyes snapped at the man in alarm to see it was Leo in the flesh! Abruptly getting up, he grabbed Vidic, who became alarm at his odd behavior, and hid somewhere in the lobby as he kept an eye on Leo.

Vidic saw Leo talking... No... He was flirting with the receptionist. Who blushed at the compliments he was giving her. She wrote her room number down before giving his key to him. He took it with a flirtatious wink and left. Unknown to the receptionist, at the far end was two beautiful women dressed in expensive dresses. Both joining Leo after he returned to them as he showed them the key for the three of them.

They laughed and got into the elevator. Disappearing behind the close doors.

"No surprise that he has a way with the ladies," Lahar chuckled.

Both taking a seat back in the comfy chairs. Fifteen minutes passed and out came Leo again dressed in his nice clothes, but with no beautiful ladies with him. He went to the receptionist to see her off her shift, both hand in hand and went into the elevator to disappear again.

"Seems he's also a player." Vidic hummed.

"According to Makarov-dono, what we're up against is two seducers." Lahar closed the file he was reading with a rub in his temples.

"Seducers?"

Lahar nodded. "Leo and Lucy are both masters of seduction. However, Leo has also other skills that back up his seduction skills while Lucy also has different skills that defy her seduction skills." He paused. "In a way, she can switch tactics while Leo can mix it."

"So, Leo fell at his own game with Lucy?"

Lahar shook his head. "I don't know about their history. Other than both are _very_ close. To the point he won't move if she moves. Either he is stalking her or what, no one knows."

Vidic grunted.

"And does your partner know about this?"

"No." Lahar shook his head. "He only knows she has expert skills in parkour and stunt performing."

"Stunts? Should she be something to worry about?" Vidic asked with a raise eyebrow.

Lahar paused to think about it. "To be honest... She will be the one to cause most troubles and problems than the rest of the potential Fireflies. More than the hacker and pyromaniac combined."

"How so?" Vidic got comfortable, suddenly interested in the subject.

"She just can't live without doing something completely stupid."

* * *

Nate and Doranbolt were walking with Lucy to her apartment. Carrying her food and three hot chocolates after deciding to take her food home and having her food on the house for what she did. Opening her door, she went in telling Nate to lock the first bottom locks. With a frown, he did as he was told.

Her home seemed pretty normal. Though nearly empty.

"Do you travel a lot?" Doranbolt asked.

"What? Fairy Tail doesn't keep track of that?" She smirked at him. "I can't stay in one location for too long."

"How come?" Nate came to the dining room where only a rectangle wood table and four wooden chairs sat. But no decorations present.

"Do you want to know?" She flirted with him.

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Have you thought about the offer we gave you?" She looked at Doranbolt.

"It wasn't an offer. It more of a _need_." She corrected him. "What exactly does Fairy Tail want? Did your superiors not tell you?"

Doranbolt and Nate were silent at this. Confirming Lucy's thoughts as she hummed. Taking out her hot chocolate and peach pie with a plastic fork from the plastic bag. She popped a piece of peach pie in her mouth, moaning in delight at how good it taste.

"So what happens when you don't obtain your goal? Would you guys get fired?"

"Possibly," Nate nodded.

She hummed, popping another piece in. "Do you offer deals or propositions in case your original plan backfires?"

"Its what we usually do. In your case, however, we did not offer any sets for we have little information on you." Doranbolt explained.

"Our superiors happened to hide that piece of valuable information, so we apologize for that." Nate bowed to show his condolences as he agreed with Doranbolt.

She pursed her lips. "And what if I offer the deals? Would you take it into consideration?"

"You won't be the first to offer it," Nate nodded. "We do take suggestions."

She escorted her guests to the living room with plate and hot chocolate in hand as she sat on her sofa with her legs crossed. Both agents sat on opposite ends of her as they waited patiently for her proposition.

"If I do say yes..." She paused to think her words more carefully as both agents paid _very_ close attention. "I would expect fast and reliable equipment and corporate agents. If I suggest something outrageous or even need things done to the extreme, no matter what situation, you won't butt in and stop me. You'll let it happen. I'll need a check and a warrant of agreement and salary of course."

"You will be working with other Firefly members. We won't get in your way, however, they will expect you to corporate too." Doranbolt saw a flaw in her proposition as he explained that small problem.

She popped her lips. "Okay," She nodded. "Fairy Tail won't butt in, I might possibly go with it _if_ the Fireflies are willing to butt the hell away when plans are set. If a sudden change of plan, I won't allow it." She looked at the two. "I am someone who can't be caged. I do everything my own way."

"You mean being rebellious?" Nate offered.

"Improvising." She winked at him.

"I am not hearing the offer, Ms. Heartfilia." Doranbolt said aloud to catch her attention and focus on the serious matter.

Lucy smiled at him, was going to open her mouth until she heard something hard was dropped to the floor. All three heads turned to see... Leo. Standing at the entrance of the living room with eyes ablaze in anger. Locked onto the two agents in front of him as Nate got up in alarm while Doranbolt was confused; him not having met Regulus in the underground fighting pit.

"What are _they _doing _here_?" He hissed to Lucy. Getting ready to prepare some swings at them if they don't leave that instant. And Nate looked ready to leave the hell out of there.

"Oh? You know them?" She looked in between Leo and the two agents.

"They were trying to recruit me this morning. At least that guy with the green hair." He jerked his head to Nate who was nervously fidgeting in his seat. His mind flying through different possibilities of him being with Lucy.

_Maybe they're going out? Maybe he's defending his girlfriend..._

"Ah..." She sighed. "So, that is why you're so desperate."

"No, we came to recruit both of you, not just him." Doranbolt made his way to stand up only to sit back down when he saw the cold glare the strawberry haired man gave him. He saw the look in Lucy's eyes becoming disinterested, but a small flicker of curiosity was seen in her eyes.

Leo sensed it and turned to Lucy with a serious gaze.

"Lucy-sama, please let me deal with these guys. They have no-" He tried to reason with her until she held her hand up, he was silenced that stunned Nate.

_No, not going out. Maybe... Warrior and Mistress?_ Nate frowned at the thought.

"I want to hear what he has to say," She spoke, eyes directed only to Doranbolt before looking at Leo. "Why don't you sit down and hear them?"

Leo looked he wanted to argue, but set his jaw firm. And did as she said.

_He's obeying her like a puppy..._ Nate stared wide eyed.

"Go on," She gestured to Doranbolt who complied.

"Makarov-dono, the leader of Fairy Tail and Fireflies, he's the one specifically giving orders in recruiting members for the Fireflies. Originally, we were suppose to recruit you first. But my superior wanted to give it a try in recruiting Leo... Which failed badly." He looked to Leo who carried a stoic expression. "If you want to know and have any questions, you can come by the Fireflies grand meeting. And decide if you want to stay and be part of the Fireflies."

"What do you think?" Lucy looked to Leo with a small smile after a long silence.

He looked at her for a long time before sighing. "You already know my allegiance, Lucy-sama. Wherever you go, I go."

She nodded. Looking back at the two agents. "When will this meeting take place? I would like to know and see it for myself. If I want to join, I would set the conditions."

_This is as far as we're going to get._ Doranbolt thought. Giving her the information as Leo tapped it inside his phone.

All exchanged their goodbyes as the agents went to their stay to deliver the great yet bad news to their superiors.

* * *

After getting the information, Doranbolt and Lahar decided to return to America after seeing their job was over. Vidic and Nate were in their respectful rooms as Vidic studied the last member of the potential soon-to-be Firefly.

Honestly, he was shocked.

Reading the whole profile of this guy... He was dangerous. More dangerous and highly skilled than Jellal, Leo, and Erza combined. His skills are extraordinary, but his record and past... Are somewhat a mystery. Very little information about him.

Vidic tossed the papers in the night table by his bed. Tired and stressed. Not knowing how to convince this man to enter the Fireflies.

How can you convince a famous dark mage in Rome?

* * *

**Can you guess who is this dark mage? :3**

**What do you think about Lucy? Is she sane or insane? And Leo? What do you think of this pair?**

**Anyways!**

**Thanks for reading, following, etc., etc.^^**


	6. Zeref, the Dark Lord of Illusionary

**The last person!**

**Answering:**

**FairyTailF.T.:**** Right on track, good sir/ma'am! :)**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl:**** LOL! That nearly sounds like an odd pairing. xD But yes, yes... You are correct. :) And thank you! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There is nothing to be afraid of in this chapter. Just enjoy and tell me what you think. :)**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

**SIX: Zeref, the Dark Lord of Illusionary.**

**[GLASGOW, SCOTLAND]**

Vidic and Nate were currently sitting in a auditorium fill with tourists of different nations and its well known citizens of Glasgow. Nate was awoken yesterday at two in the morning by his partner's panicked state when he revealed their last target was no longer going to perform a show in Rome, but in Scotland. Having very little sleep in the plane ride, then looking for a hotel nearby the place were this Dark Lord was going to perform... Nate was a zombie. There was thick black bags underneath his eyes.

In total, he only had four hours of sleep.

Even though his eyes screamed to for sleep, he just couldn't close them because he was also spell bounded to tricks and illusionary this famous mage is casting in front of the audience. He can feel the stress consuming him, but he forces his body straight as he leaned forward, wanting to capture every detail. Every hidden trick this man is giving.

The man at the center of the stage wore completely dark robes with a single shite mask only covering the upper half of his face. He actually looked like a guy just came here from a dark cult, by the way the hood of the robe covered his essence and giving an air of mystery around him. Though you can easily see tar black hair, strong firm chin, and high cheekbones. Nate just knew this man was handsome by just that small bit of detail. He even saw how his aura attracted fellow women and teen girls to him as the men and boys simply looked on to his magic performing.

The next trick just happened to be simple.

Grabbing a deck of cards as he shuffled them. Some getting comfy or even jumpy in their seats as Nate began to imagine this Dark Lord is going to call someone from the stage.

But he didn't.

Instead he continued shuffling as he walked around the stage. He the threw the cards on his waiting hand to the side. All cards following perfectly into a ripple on his waiting hand as the crowd awed loudly in wonder and surprise. He did this for three time until he decided to throw at the audience. The cards dispersing in different locations as they floated above the audience in a whisper manner, flying higher as the audience smiled in awe. Looking above their heads till the Dark Lord snapped his fingers.

The cards combusted in fire as everyone jumped in alarm and screamed at the fired burning just at the top of their heads. Nate and Vidic jumped out of their seats, about to ring the police and fire fighters till they saw Dark Lord _controlling_ the fire with his well sculpted hands. It was as if he was conducting his own orchestra as the fire spread all around and swirls and balls and dancing small tornadoes. Slowly the burning red fire became a beautiful color of green and blues. Dancing around and turning into butterflies, bunnies, birds, and even ferrets! Just hopping around then to the ground as people calmed down and just laughed in glee.

It was beautiful.

Until the fire combusted and turned to snow. Snow started to fall from the ceiling.

Nate thought it was just like any other typical trick, he grabbed the so-called _snow_ until he felt wet and cold touch the tip of his fingers. A startle gasp escaped his lips.

_This is real snow!_ He looked around and saw other people getting startled and surprised at it.

Nate's attention snapped back to the Dark Lord who sported an amused smirk on those fine features of his. Blinking in surprise when Nate thought he saw crimson red orbs behind that mask of his until he saw they were tar black as his clothes. He frowned with a shake of his head. Slapping himself with a puff of snow in his face to wake him up and not imagine any ridiculous things.

Then the snow began to dissolve and disappear. Making the people frown in disappointment and confusion.

All looking up at him curiously and questioning.

He bowed to the audience. Everyone knowing full well what that means as their faces fell. But a small tiny smirk was hidden underneath. Throwing them a single white dove hidden underneath his sleeve is seems as it flew. All looking at the dove curiously and questioning till the Dark Lord separated both of his hands apart did the dove looked like it split into hundreds of clones. All flying in different directions and exiting out from the front door.

Applauding for the wonderful trick he performed as he disappeared behind the closed curtains.

Vidic tapped his partner who snapped out of his daze, turned to look at him. Understanding the look his mentor is giving him, he nodded. Getting up from his seat as he stumbled with his own footing. Cursing for the fact his eyes and body demanded rest and sleep.

But a job is a job.

Upon reaching the back of the parking lot were all workers of this grand place worked at, Nate and Vidic spotted a dark silhouette leaning on a white Volvo Coupe. Coming closer to the figure, there they saw a handsome man with narrowed dark eyes staring at them cautiously. A lit cigarette in between his fingers before taking a smoke and puffing out.

"So, what does Fairy Tail want?" He waited patiently.

"Are we that noticeable?" Vidic questioned the man. Nate mean time was trying to keep himself awake, but was somewhat swaying and dazing out of reality into oblivion if it weren't for his mentor's and possible last recruiter of the Fireflies voices.

The man snorted. "Here officers were dark clothes due to the weather how it is, keeping them warm and carries a rifle than that of a hand gun. The coat itself takes too much space and might be harder to pull out a handgun without getting shot or facing a dangerous situation. An agent wears nicer clothes that you can mistake one as that from a wealthy business if it weren't for there trained eyes and the air of arrogance surrounding them." He paused to take another smoke from his cigarette. "Must I go on? You both carry a handgun underneath commoner business suits. To any person you may just look like a father and son duo coming from work. But your watchful eyes gave it away and his lack of sleep trying to keep himself awake."

"Seems you've been watching us." Vidic hummed.

"You didn't answer my question."

Nate somehow, remembered of Lucy and his eyes snapped open at that question.

"Become part of the Fireflies!" He blurted out. Suddenly remembering that they were talking to Zeref. Not Lucy.

"Fireflies?" He questioned with a small frown.

"Fairy Tail wants to you to become part of the Fireflies. We need your skills Zeref." He rolled his eyes, putting out his cigarette with his tip of shoes.

"What? Now that Fireflies is annihilated, they believe an ex-assassin would do the work for them? I don't think so." Nate and Vidic frowned at him cautiously.

"How do you know about that?" Nate questioned slowly. His mind quite slow and not capturing the rest of the man's sentence thanks for the lack of sleep.

Vidic's jaw set firm. He knew this guy would be tricky to convince. No, scratch that. He _knows_ how to convince him, but he does not know what hidden skill this man could be hiding. Goodness! Makarov practically wants the overall of what the rest of the lunatics can do, is what he has. He practically the ideal package of Fireflies if you scratch out the long list of criminal activity this guy has committed and the infamous nickname, Black Death, bestowed on him for his dark skills. Agents and military is what the ideal factor of what he is.

But this is Fireflies! Hope of the nation and the world!

And this experiment they're trying can be tricky and disastrous if not careful.

"Normally it only takes one agent to recruit a certain member. If there are two agents it is because the situation is serious and a grave matter that must be dealt with." He looked to them knowingly. "For a moment, I believed you were here to arrest me. But I under a false name, there is no way with this social security number having a clean record with no such of tainting in it, could make me likely get arrested. Unless you figured the famous Dark Lord is under a stolen social security identity, now that will be a serious grave matter." He paused to look at Nate.

"Until you revealed you both are only here to recruit me and know my actual name than _Blake__ Seed._" He sneered at the name. "I figured in that moment, you possibly have a pack of my record and _studied_ me carefully before approaching me. What makes you think I would join Fireflies?" His eyes narrowed at them when he emphasized on the word _studied._

"... What are the reasons that you do not want to join?" Vidic countered, waiting patiently.

He was quiet for a moment, studying both of them before answering. "Fireflies specializes in handling personal affairs of the government. Means you have to deal with even powerful underground organizations and not just terrorist wanting to attack the country for war or other personal matters."

"You don't want to join, because you're scared of encountering organizations?" Nate blinked a few times. Half paying attention as he was dead tired.

Zeref's jaw tighten. "No." It was a firm and sharp response that made Nate stand up straight. "It is more anger and hatred directed towards _them_." Nate nodded as he yawned, already dozing away from both of them.

"Then use that anger for vengeance." Zeref rolled his eyes, looking at Vidic with a hint of stupidity.

"It is not vengeance I seek. Vengeance is to satisfy one-self without even getting actual results." He chuckled. "Why do I even bother," He made to fish his keys from his pocket when Vidic stopped him.

"I know you were once in the military. Went MIA for two years until you suddenly appeared as an assassin. Did you know you're government thought you were working for enemy sidelines? They sent former team mates of yours to eliminate you. But you ended up eliminating all of them in a single location, place, and time." Vidic took one step forward. "Your military unit admitted to your government that you were the best of the best. But the curious thing is... You served two years of an assassin. After that, you disappeared.

"But came back with another identification doing magic. Isn't curious?"

"Is it?" He retorted sarcastically.

"Why not do something for _once _in your life, something good and useful."

It was all quiet for a moment. Vidic waited patiently as he stared at Zeref's motionless form. Finally, he glanced behind him. A look that looked like death itself in which Vidic had to force himself to take it in. Feeling the chills down his spine as he had to remind himself who he was dealing with.

"Fixing the past would change my life?" His eyes narrowed.

At this point, Nate is long forgotten as he was sleeping standing up. His body once in a while would sway, but not to the point were he will fall face first.

"It can help you redeem yourself. Or do you expect to continue this life while the nightmare chase you?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"You've fought and kill for no purpose. It was all empty promises with no actual results. Why not join Fireflies and fight for an actual purpose. Everyone knows what Fireflies are for. So, there is no excuse for you." Vidic looked at him hard. "A place where you can find yourself redeeming for all the wrong and setting the wrong to right. Does it not tempt you to give it a shot?"

Once again silence fell. The silence stretched on, but Vidic had enough patience to wait for him all night.

"Tempting," He finally said, agreeing with Vidic. "But how can I know that Fireflies isn't another smoke and mirrors?"

Vidic sighed, clasping his hands together. "You can leave whenever you wish. If Fireflies isn't the place for you... Then you are free to do what you want."

Zeref pursed his lips together into a fine line. Thinking it over carefully. "Fine." He sighed. "When do we meet?"

"Two days from now."

He nodded slowly, clicking his car keys to unlock the driver's door as he opened it.

"We'll call-"

"I know," Zeref interrupted Vidic. "I know how the drill works. You don't need to explain anything to me."

Vidic straightened his collar of his shirt as he nodded firmly. "Very well."

Vidic pulled Nate out of the way as he snapped his eyes open in alarm. "I'm up! I'm up! I'm... Up?" Nate looked around to see Zeref drive right past them that made him realize he fell asleep through the conversation. He instantly felt ashamed. Turning to look at his partner in a confused and guilty manner. "Did we... Get him?"

Vidic nodded as Nate breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Come on," Nate looked up to his partner. "Let's get rest for a big day tomorrow."

* * *

"All seven have been recruited, sir." Makarov nodded as he looked at the large screen with said people. Displaying their identification numbers, profile, and crime activities any committed.

"Good. Then we're ready for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Porchysuka frowned.

"Today was a day off for our fellow agents. Tomorrow will be the meeting." He turned to his companions sitting in a large table. "Start calling them all! They'll need to meet ASAP!"

Porchysuka remained seated in her spot as the others worked their butts off. A couple of minutes later an agent came to Makarov with his hand silencing the caller as he happened to be on line. "Makarov-dono," He said nervously that made Makarov give him a single nod, indicating the man to continue. "There is a problem with one of the seven..."

Makarov straighten himself, bracing himself for what is to come. "Go on."

"... One of them is in Federal Prison... As of now. What do we do?"

Makarov gave him a long stare before blinking. "That is it? Any with brain would know what to do!" The agent flushed bright red, embarrassed. "Go get'em out! Make sure they are on time for tomorrow!"

"Y-yes sir!" The agent scattered away as he put the phone back on his ear, talking animatedly as he demanded the prisoner to be released. When he won the argument, he was put on hold.

Porchysuka, curiosity getting the best of her, she walked over to the agent and tapped his shoulder. He jumped at the contact and glanced behind him to see Ma'am Porchysuka. He straighten himself out as he asked what would she like?

"Who is the one in prison?" She asked, not even hiding her curiosity.

The agent leaned forward to whisper into her ear as she blinked.

"Ah..." She nodded slowly, turning away from the agent to look at Makarov's back. "Just what the hell are you thinking?"

* * *

**So... How was it? Can you guess who is in prison? :D **

**In the next chapter, everyone will meet! How do you think everything will go? Will it be utter chaos or good chemistry blend? ;)**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


	7. Trouble?

**SORRY! SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE!**

**I had to sacrifice my internet to pay the bills. Now that I'm out of the financial trouble, I have internet back! Yay!^^ That means I can update now! :D So for my apology to you guys, I will update a double chapter with them being very long. :)**

**Anyways~ Answering:**

**TiTi:**** You shall see! ^u^**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Nope. It is not Cobra. :)**

**hananodoku: Thank you and your cousin! I hope you like this special double chapter. :) Sorry for the late update too! D:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**SEVEN: Trouble.**

**[BRONX, NEW YORK]**

Gray Fullbuster was the first to arrive at the location given to him. He was nervous as heck! His hands were sweating and his mind was swimming a mile a minute. Thinking what they're going to make him do or who are the people he would meet. All the agents in one location! Sure as hell he will be a nervous ship wreck. But he has to keep his cool.

The elevator clicked open, revealing to him a large space of room that can easily be mistaken for somebody's home. At the right corner of the elevator was what looked like to be the entertainment room; red sofas aligned perfectly next and each side of another, bamboo coffee table with a couple of magazines, a large colorful carpet in hues of gold, black, red, orange, and emerald. The floor itself was cherry wood, the ceiling perched high instead of flat. On the other side of the room seemed to be a kitchen with a bar and wooden stools with red comfy pillow cushions on top.

He stepped out of the elevator awkwardly as he grabbed a firm grasp of his bag. He packed his clothes just in case he was to stay in this location for a while or given an apartment for undercover. He nearly jumped in excitement at just how cool being a _Firefly_. He continued to walk more ahead until he reached three sets of rooms. On the left was what seemed to be an operation table filled with computers and various screens.

_The technican table._ He thought as he looked to the middle. A grand large table made of steel and glass was stretched afar with no tables around. In front of the table were four sets of flat plasma T.V.'s hanging from the ceiling casually. From there he noticed large glass walls behind all three rooms, stretching all across the wall as he saw how bright and sunny it was and other tall buildings.

He whistled. He turned to see to the right to only nearly jump out of his skin.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! I did not see you there!" Gray apologized as he placed a hand on his chest to calm his beating heart.

Scratch that. Gray wasn't the first to come to the destination. It was Zeref. Currently lodging on one of the chairs in the corner as he read a book in hand. Not even fazed by Gray's outburst as he continued to read calmly. Throwing Gray a glance to let him know his apology was accepted before snapping back to his book.

Gray took it and decided to mind his space. Seeing the other side of the room happen to be like a library for some sorts.

He placed his bag on top of the glass table as he looked around awkwardly. Not knowing what to do until his hands touched the smooth surface. He glanced down curiously at it. Placing his hands around the table and all its edges as his eyes began to narrow. Zeref looked at the boy curiously from the corner of his eye as Gray was about to get under the table when his head snapped to the elevator.

The doors opened to reveal a petite blue haired girl playing on her PSVita with a light blue backpack on her back and a single white large shoulder bag. A lollipop in her mouth as she stepped out of the elevator and continued forward till she stopped at the middle of the room. Looking at her surroundings before glancing at Gray. Without a word she turned to the entertainment room and dropped her white bag to the floor while her backpack she settled it down carefully before throwing herself on the sofa.

_She looks younger than me..._ Gray frowned before looking back at the table underneath. He tried to get a good look, but couldn't see anything. Getting out from underneath as he opened his bag to pull out a large towel and a small black bag. Before taking them with him, he decided to try and lift the table. But was unsuccessful because it was damn heavy.

Nodding, he placed the towel underneath as he unzipped his bag to pull out a tiny flashlight once he was lying on top of the towel underneath the table. Turning on the flashlight he saw what looked like a giant jigsaw with complicated wires to others eyes, but to his... It was the most beautiful thing that his heart began to pound. His hands twitched to mess around with it and create a much more better masterpiece to what he is seeing. His hands every so little, reached up to get a _feel_ of it. To only snap back at his side as he shook his head.

_No, no! Don't ruin your chances Gray!_ He scowled to himself, but then frowned. _But didn't they hired me to join for my skills? So then... Why not... NO!_ He made to get up, but forgot he was under the table that his head met the hard surface. Groaning in pain as he fell back down, gently, on his back. Rubbing his throbbing forehead. Thanks to that, he did not hear the elevator rang again.

When he got out, his eyes blinking away the pain and the watery dots making its way into his vision. He could of sworn he saw pink hair on someone when he was rubbing his eyes. He paused. _Wait. Pink hair?_ Gray eyes snapped on a teenage boy with pink spiky hair and hazel slanted eyes in disbelief. "Natsu?"

Said boy snapped his head towards Gray with a frown. "What the-? Gray, is that you?"

Gray couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here for Fairy Tail top secret agents." He puffed his chest out. "Why are _you_ here?" He eyed Gray.

"You mean Fireflies? I'm here for Fireflies." Gray's eyes narrowed at him.

"Yeah, that." Natsu nodded, but then paused with a startled look. "Wait! Are you telling me I have to work with _you!?_" He pointed to Gray as Gray managed to get a tick mark at his antics.

"Like hell that is happening, pyro!"

"What the hell did you call me, popsicle!?"

"You heard me, flame for brains!"

"You haven't changed one bit, ice princess!"

"I can say the same thing to you, dragon breath!"

"Don't you dare insult dragons! Dragons are cool!"

"You stupid idiot! I'm insulting _you_ not the damn dragons!"

While there argument continued, Levy simply sat in her sofa staring at them with amusement. Her PSVita already packed as she watched the scene in a relaxed manner. Nearly blinking in surprise to see there was also somebody here besides those two teen boys and herself. _He's like a ninja hiding in the shadows,_ She thought. _Or like batman..._ She nearly laughed at that.

The elevator dinged again, her gaze snapping at the elevator to see a hot fine specimen stepped out of the elevator. She couldn't help, but drool at this hot guy. A bluenette with a strong and mysterious red tattoo underneath his eye. And just her luck, he decided to take a seat in one of the sofa's of the entertainment room. His eyes closed as he breathed out a sigh.

Levy really wasn't the type to check out guys, but damn. She'll make an exception on this one.

The elevator dinged again, this time, two figures stepped out. An angry look on another hot strawberry blonde haired man who was dressed in a formal suit. Levy blinked at him. _He looks like an actual agent. Maybe he's a Firefly member?_ The other person walking behind him was a beautiful red head dressed in cargo pants with a dark grey sleeveless tank top shirt and brown sandals. Curious thing about her was she had bandages wrapped around her arms and ankles.

She shook her head as she focused back on the hot guy sitting not more than six feet away from her.

When Erza took a look at her surroundings, she frowned. Wondered why there're teenagers here than actual adults. She glanced at the people here again, even Zeref who was hiding in the shadows with book in hand, and her frowned deepened. _Is Fireflies just a fun house than professional agents? _She shook her head. _Enough of that! I need to see my warrant first otherwise I'll just leave this place and forget about everything._ She huffed.

Her attention snapped to the two qaurelling boys as she rolled her eyes. _Who on earth thought it was okay to invite kids in the Fireflies Department?_

The elevator dinged again, making only Erza to turn around and see a small old man accompanied with an agent that looked striking similar. She blinked as she realized who it was and automatically marched to him. "Where is my warrant?"

Before Nate could open his mouth, Makarov cleared his throat. "Erza Scarlet, correct?" Erza looked down at the small man and nodded. "You will get your warrant, I assure you. But first you must listen to what I have to say."

Erza was quiet for a while before sighing. "Very well. But may I ask what is your name?"

Makarov grinned. "I am Makarov Dreyar. Head Captain of both Fairy Tail and Fireflies Department."

At just him mentioning his name and _who_ he is, everyone snapped their attention towards the small man. Erza eyes were wide, but quickly composed herself again as she let the old man pass. Thanking her as he walked towards the large metallic glass table as Nate automatically went to were is the technician side-room.

Once he got there, he smiled at the lot. Levy understood the hidden gesture as she shut off her game device and stalked to the glass table where everyone else was gathering. Natsu and Gray's forgotten fight was held on pause as both stood as far away as possible from one another, Zeref now paying full attention as he joined the others. Standing next to Jellal as he leaned somewhat on the table looking very annoyed along with Leo. Leo just held an angry look with arms crossed in front of him; clearly showing his impatience even with his cool look never breaking. Erza on the other hand waited patiently for Mr. Dreyar to get started. Otherwise she'll just leave and forget about everything.

Deal or no deal.

"Hello everyone," Makarov smiled at them all, ignoring most of there sour faces. Makarov stood on top of a small stair-step so that his shoulders and above could be seen. "You are all here, well, because all of you were invited to be a Firefly member."

"More like forced," Leo grumbled with a roll of his eyes, looking away.

Gray, Levy, Erza, and Natsu frowned at his mumble.

Makarov chose to ignore that, never breaking his cheerful façade. "Now before I begin, there is a member missing and we can not start fully without-"

"I am leaving," Erza spoke aloud with a huff. "If we do not start now, I am leaving. With or without my warrant."

"Now, now Erza," Makarov sighed. "You are all here for an important-"

"Why are there brats here?" Jellal sneered at the three 'brats' known as Levy, Natsu, and Gray. Levy giggled nervously as she began to have a change in mind about him. Natsu just frowned at what he said while Gray simply flushed in embarrassment and self-doubt. Beginning to question _why_ is he here? Already thinking perhaps it was a bad idea coming here. "As far as I know, Fireflies is a department of professional agents."

"Yes, I know-"

"Then why are there brats?" He jerked his head to the three kids.

Makarov sighed. He knew of a possible outcome would occur like this and prepared himself. Of course, it had to be the adults that will end up complaining while the kids simply look uncomfortable, doubting, or simply confused.

"Because they have much higher skills than that of a trained or educated man. These three," He gestured to the brats. "And even all of you are here for an important matter that will be discussed _once_ everyone is all here." He rose his voice just a slight bit to let Erza know she needs to be patient. Even though she has plenty of that.

Leo rose his hand up that made Makarov nod to him, indicating him to speak. "We can start it. I'll just pass the information to Lucy-sama."

Makarov pursed his lips. Because the words he'll have to say to all... Possibly wouldn't like it and might have Leo rewording the words to Lucy. He glanced at the watch and sighed. "Very well." Leo straighten himself up while Gray, Levy, and Jellal frowned, but dared not to say anything.

"You are all gathered here for a certain purpose. But before I start talking about that, I want you all to be aware of one thing."

"And what's that?" Erza asked.

Makarov grinned at her then to everyone. "You all share a certain record."

A couple of them blinked.

"What is this? You are saying the army is now accepting sixteen year olds in war?" Jellal frowned.

"Record?" Gray questioned slowly as he glanced to Jellal confused then to Makarov. "What's he talking about?"

"No." Makarov shook his head. "Each of you have your own respectful records. But all of you have a record that is categorized as a criminal record." Now everyone tensed and glanced to one another. "That is right, each of you that stands here- and the missing member- have your own respectful criminal record. Fireflies is a place full of agents with clean records, educated men, and training their skills to the best. Yes, yes... But we decided... To change some rules."

"Fireflies is now to become a group of fanatics?" Erza rose her eyebrow at Makarov-dono in a questioning yet demanding manner.

"None of this makes sense," Gray inhaled as he ran a hand through his dark locks. Gaining attention from the people present in the room. "I mean, why have us in a place were Fireflies does not tolerate criminals and having a bad record!? Why would you even need us besides our 'skills'?" He air quoted around the word _skills_. Staring hard at Makarov as he suddenly began to have a bad feeling about this.

And now he was starting to regret coming here.

"Smells like a big monster in the ocean," Levy pursed her lips as Natsu stared at her funny.

"How can you smell a big monster in the ocean? Are you an expert in sniffing out monsters?" Levy stared at Natsu then laughed.

"That was just a metaphor, a figure of speech."

"Then why say that and not monsters? You said you can smell monsters-"

"I never said that." Levy interrupted him with a frown.

"... Idiot," Gray coughed that made Natsu throw a glare at him.

Before anything else could happen, Makarov interrupted. "I could say to brace yourself for what I will say because none of you will take the news lightly."

"How so?" Zeref finally spoke up after being quiet for too long.

"Not everyone has the knowledge that you have, Zeref." Makarov quickly told Zeref who simply rose an eyebrow. "The majority of you do not know about-" Makarov didn't even get to finish when a loud explosion shook the room as alarms went off, alerting everyone in the room. A few screamed in surprise or the sheer fact of fear while the majority of them went into defense mode. Eyes peeled and analyzing their surroundings.

While Natsu... "Duck and cover!" He yelled as he slid down the table to protect himself from whatever is out there that plans to hurt him or his companions.

"Who in their right minds think of attacking the Fireflies Department?" Gray screeched in alarm as he looked around the room then out the window to see a thick black smoke rising.

"Terrorists," Jellal shrugged that made Gray pale.

Makarov was currently dialing and contacting his agents to know what the hell happened when Nate came running to Makarov with a large wave of his hands.

"False alarm! False alarm!" Officer Nate yelled to Makarov-dono and new Firefly members as they all looked at him startled, curiously, and/or bewilderment. "False alarm, Makarov-dono!"

"What on earth happened!?" Makarov demanded.

"_Someone_ wanted to be flashy," Nate grumbled to the side with a small dark look of annoyance as he handed the tablet to Makarov, taking a look of the security cameras as he barked a laugh.

Leo knowing full well of who is he talking about, relaxed and smirked in amusement.

Confusion continued to rise as some visibly relaxed while others continued to hold their defensive stance. Natsu not even bothering to get out from under the table as he found it quite comfortable.

_Ding!_

The elevator rang as all heads snapped to the direction of the elevator to see a black motorcycle rush softly out and park not too far away from where everyone was at. A very terrified agent hugging the female driver tightly, her helmet covering her head. She patted the agent's arm who flinched, seeing he was in a safe room. Shakily, he got off as he collapsed to the floor, kissing it and whispering who knows what.

The female driver wore a short denim faded out stud shorts with an orange V neck collar, sleeveless shirt buttoned to her chest, and brown sandals. Once she took off the helmet, Gray blushed at the female. Seeing her long blonde hair cascading down to her low-back, her fringe swept nicely to the side, chocolate brown eyes twinkling, and pink lip glossed.

The girl was really pretty that he began to wonder if she was part of the Fireflies.

"Am I late?" She asked the old man when she was done placing her helmet on her motorcycle. Leaving the poor agent still whispering and sobbing on the floor.

Gray nearly did a fist pump that a hot girl of his age _is_ part of the Fireflies. He began to smile from ear to ear before catching himself and returning back to his "cool" look.

Levy meanwhile... Began to feel self-conscious about her chest area as she stared at both Erza's and Lucy's breast. Then compared them to her own. Her features adorning a small frown of disappointment.

Zeref and Jellal began to wonder what on earth happened that she left that poor agent in a terrible state.

"Yes, but you didn't miss anything important." Leo responded at her as she smiled cheekily.

Walking towards everyone as Jellal, Erza, and Zeref got a good look at her.

"Quite an entrance, Ms. Heartfilia." Makarov gave her a knowing look as she grinned.

"Yes and the damage will need to be paid at what you just destroyed." Nate scowled at Lucy who had a pout. Making her look very cute and innocent that Gray and Levy found it cute. Natsu simply took a peek from under the table as he thought she was damn pretty. Shy and embarrassed to be caught hiding underneath the table, he decided to stay in the same position and slip out when no one notices.

"I could pay everything if my money wasn't taken," She said innocently.

"Makarov..." Zeref muttered as he continued to stare at Lucy, his attention snapped to him along with Gray, Natsu, Levy, and Erza.

"You must be _really_ desperate," Jellal laughed. Gaining attention from said people as he too had his gaze on Lucy.

Lucy took a good look of her surroundings. "There is a lot of hot guys here," She mused.

Gray blushed at that.

"If anyone dares to get near you, they would suffer royal judgment." Leo glared at all the males as he cracked his knuckles. Making Gray feel nervous while Natsu snorted.

"Why do you say that?" Makarov rose an eyebrow at Jellal as he ignored what Lucy and Leo were talking about.

"I know what a prison outfit looks like." Jellal jerked his head to Lucy. Making all talk come to a halt as everyone stared now at Lucy. Except Makarov, of course. "She simply ripped the sleeves off."

"Not just any prison," Zeref stepped up as he held his gaze on Lucy who looked at him curiously. "Those numbers at the back are of Federal." He looked to Makarov with a questioning gaze as Erza and Gray took a double take at the young female.

"Aren't federal prisons suppose to be heavily secured?" Levy frowned.

"What did you do?" Erza asked Lucy, who was next to her.

Lucy shrugged. "I didn't do anything bad. Po-po's do love to exaggerate."

"Like blowing the building off?" Erza countered.

"I call that taking a short cut." She huffed.

"If federal prisoner is here," All turned to look at Levy who held an unreadable expression. "Then that means all who are here aren't that innocent."

"Actually I am now a fugitive," Lucy corrected Levy that made everyone pause to look at her. She blinked at them. "I was only there for one night, sheesh! It was _their_ idea!" She pointed to the tearing agent still laying on the floor.

"With my orders," Makarov sighed.

"We told you to refrain from getting into trouble, Ms. Heartfilia!" Nate continued to lecture her.

"What was I suppose to do waiting for two days?" She rolled her eyes. "Besides, their meatloaf is delicious as hell! I wouldn't mind staying there," She grinned.

"What did you do to get you in jail?" Natsu asked from under the table, half of his body out as he looked up at Lucy. Forgetting about his embarrassing state.

"Why are you under the table?" She frowned.

"Alright, enough!" Makarov sighed, rubbing his temples. Nate decided to take that as his cue to leave the room, entering back into his technician room.

"That is correct," Erza nodded. "We would all like to know what did you do."

"And what if I don't tell you?" Lucy eyed the redhead.

"Basic practices to get to know one another. Unless you want me to force it out of you," Erza glared at Lucy who simply took the glare head on.

"Oh, I am not afraid of you," She giggled as she looked at her carefully. "You might be just a fluff of marshmallows with tough background. But who gives a shit because no one does, right?" She cocked her head to the side, taunting the red beauty.

"Stupid brat, you have no idea who you are talking to." Erza's glared intensified as Lucy simply laughed at her.

Everyone began to feel the tension in the air as some began to back away except Leo, Jellal, and Zeref.

"I can say the same to you,"

"Enough! Both of you!" Both separated from one another as Erza continued to hold her glare on Lucy as she smiled sweetly at Erza. "You want to talk about who did what? Fine!" Makarov pointed to Levy who blinked at the attention. "Levy McGarden, a skilled hacker who has a long arrest rate than all of you combined." Levy looked at everyone nervously. "Was under lockdown after trying to steal valuable code data."

"You were under lockdown?" Gray and Natsu looked at her startled.

"Eh, heh," She looked at everyone focused on her. "I saw the government didn't even use their codes and was just like, 'why not?'. So... I took them and man. They were a bitch to get them off my back." She laughed at the end.

"I take you were caught?" Jellal asked.

Levy snorted. "Three days later."

"Natsu Dragneel," Makarov pointed to Natsu who was just straightening himself out after crawling out from underneath the table. Looked up at Makarov as he saw everyone suddenly look at him. He gulped nervously. "A chemist genius that most narcs will die to have by their side to cook for them. But alas, Natsu uses his talent for mischievous purposes. And thanks for that, he was strictly prohibited from ever attending any schools, near chemicals, and ban out from any building. In a way, he was on locked down as well."

"Ban from schools? How so?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Chemist genius? Last I checked, you failed algebra." Gray eyed Natsu as he gasped in shock.

"Math and science are not the same thing!"

"Actually they are," Jellal and Leo deadpanned.

"Why did the government prohibited you from ever attending school?" Erza asked firmly.

"I burn down a school just to prove a point," He shrugged.

Levy blinked. Lucy giggled. Leo, Jellal, Zeref, and Erza stared.

"What were you trying to prove?" Gray questioned.

"Water can also be flammable." Natsu nodded in satisfactory.

"Was this after school?" Lucy asked, not fazed at his confession while the others stared at him weirdly.

"Nah, it was during school. Though I didn't meant for it to get out of hand..." He mumbled at the end.

"Let me guess, you burned the school with everyone inside?"

"It was an accident! I didn't think the water would be _everywhere_!" Natsu exclaimed at Jellal who rolled his eyes.

"We have idiots in the Fireflies,"

"Thank you," Gray nodded at Erza.

"Luckily no one was hurt other than some inhaled the toxics and smoke in the lower areas of the school building. Other than that, everyone was perfectly fine." Makarov said, all heads turning to him as he pointed to Gray who suddenly stiffen. "Gray Fullbuster, a genius tactician and inventor. He can built many gadgets, weapons, bombs, and tech chips. Due to an unfortunate accident, he was on three mile lockdown and labelled as a terrorist. Ruining all chances of obtaining a job or career in the future."

"What did you do?" Natsu and Erza asked at the same time.

"Experiment gone bad?" Levy asked smugly.

"You look satisfied." Gray observed.

"Technicians are a butt sores for us hackers," She explained with a smug look.

"Because they can find a blockage as inputting a virus onto your devices?" Lucy asked Levy as both Levy and Gray looked startled. "What?"

"So, what did you do to get you on lockdown?" Leo asked Gray.

"Uh, well..." He looked away nervously as everyone waited for him. "I blew up a few cars by accident."

"A bomb?" Zeref asked after everyone went quiet.

"Actually it was meant to hover by connecting it with the monitor and battery... I just didn't think it would pull the electricity poles energy onto that device." Gray mumbled. "My own car, a few other cars in the shopping district..." He shoulders slumped in defeat as Lucy and Leo hummed while Natsu laughed at his demise.

Before another fight could occur, Makarov spoke again. This time pointing to Zeref. "Zeref Etherious Near, a high rated SSS-class criminal that we won't discuss here. He is however an ex-criminal as well as a former military soldier and assassin. He has high intellect, combat experience, tactics, tracking, etc. He is the overall of you four." He gave a knowing look to Erza, Jellal, Leo, and Lucy as they looked at him cautiously. While Gray, Natsu, and Levy began to wonder what level are the others at. "He is actually quite famous and is known as The Dark Lord in-"

Makarov didn't get to finish as Levy was squealing in delight and jumping up and down. Pulling out a sharpie from her pockets and grabbing her backpack as she shoved the sharpie to Zeref. Taking it in astonishment.

"Can I have your autograph? I'm like a _huge fan_ of your magic!" Her eyes twinkling in awe. "Here! Sign all of my games, game devices, and equipment!" She was about to shove her backpack to him until Makarov cleared his throat.

"That can wait," Levy pouted as Zeref took the backpack from her hands and swung the sleeve on one shoulder. Levy's mood flashed a million waltz. "Next is Jellal Fernandez,"

"What do you think is his story?" Lucy whispered to Leo, knowing full well that she is talking about Zeref.

"Who knows. Do you want me to find out, milady?"

Lucy shook her head. "It's fine."

"... Smuggler. But right now you just need to know Jellal was once a former Elite Squad on Navy and Air Force. Having completed the Air Force at quite a young age than spending a few years in the Navy Elite Squadron. But after a bad case of mental dilemma, Jellal was sentenced for 30 years in Federal Prison for the massacre he committed in a village. However, he only paid it for two years before escaping out of Federal Prison. It has been three years now since his escape." Makarov stated as everyone now looked at him quite fearfully.

All except Leo, Lucy, and Zeref.

"It's always the bad boys that have to be the most sexiest," Lucy licked her lips as she looked to Natsu, Gray, Zeref, then to Jellal. Jellal rolled his eyes as Zeref decided to ignore her. Getting the idea what her profession is. Natsu's and Gray's pride boosted quite a lot at the compliment she made.

"I get the feeling as you continue to go down, the records get worse." Erza inhaled.

"I would say I'll be there to shoulder your worries, but you seem to handle yourself quite nicely." Leo smirked.

"Erza Scarlet," All attention snapped to Makarov as he pointed to said red head. "Is the infamous Titania of Scarlet Butterfly,"

"Holy shit. You mean the gang?" Lucy blinked in surprise at Makarov then to Erza who held a superiority look on her face. Staring down at Lucy who simply grinned at her, but in respect now. "My lady," She bowed to Erza.

Erza smirked at Lucy. Somehow liking her guts for standing up to her.

"A gang?"

"What makes them so famous?" Levy asked curiously.

"It's an infamous gang that has taken down five gang members and a cartel's power; ruling over their lost territories. It is a gang standing up for justice." Jellal explained to those who hold no knowledge over the matter. "But it is still a gang run by females of all ages only."

"Wow," Gray and Levy blinked in awe.

"But like he said, that means you charge civilians for protection, no?" Levy looked to Erza.

"If they want protection, we're not going to do it for free."

"Well that went quick," Gray sighed.

"Don't let her hear that," Lucy winked at him after she sneaked up behind him. He jumped as he glanced behind him startled with wide eyes.

"How did you-?"

"Secret," She whispered into his ear as she delicately massaged his shoulders. He shivered in delight at the sensation coursing through his body.

Natsu growled. Jealous as he glared at Gray.

Lucy caught this as she giggled. "So cute,"

"I am getting a fair idea what your profession is." Jellal hummed as he watched the scene.

Lucy snapped her attention towards him. Forgetting about Gray as she walked to him with a sweet smile. "Do tell," Zeref stared at her body posture. Posing in a form to reveal her curves and ample breasts.

"Seduction," Zeref said. Catching everyone's attention as Lucy smiled at him.

"Like what you see?"

"None at all." Zeref turned to look at Makarov as Makarov was about to introduce Lucy to everyone.

"Says the man who can't take his eyes off me." Lucy hummed, walking over to Leo as he whispered something to her.

"It is called analyzing the target."

"Oh? What kind of target am I?" Lucy flirted as Nate scowled at Lucy.

"You! Stop it right now! Do you not have any shame!?"

"Don't complain, you liked the attention I gave you the day we met," She winked at him as he blanched at her.

Makarov cleared his throat. "Lucy Heartfilia," He introduced her to everyone as everyone began paying close attention. "She is possibly the only one in the room with more bravery and upmost dare devil skills. A parkour master, stunt master, skilled in thievery, and, just as how Zeref and Jellal guessed, a master of seduction."

"So you can seduce anyone huh?" Levy mused.

Gray suddenly felt like a toy. He began to wonder if her "flirting" actually meant just "toying".

"Just like how you can crack codes, it is very easy to have them crawling to me." She laughed. "Though I only do males. Leo does females." She pointed to Leo as he laughed.

"So, you get in trouble for stealing?" Questioned Erza.

Lucy shook her head as she looked at her one chipped nail with a small frown. "No. I pulled out epic stunts that always land me on jail. The whole department in Italy and Turkey know me. I'm always visiting them every five days per week." She sighed.

"Visiting?" Gray frowned.

"Why would you be visiting the polices?" Natsu wondered.

"It means she'll be bunking mostly in jail than at home." Leo responded for Lucy as she nodded with a small smile.

Jellal mumbled something underneath his breath that caught Leo's attention. "What did you say?" Jellal's gaze snapped to Leo's, holding an unamused look.

"Said that she's a rotten whore." Leo's face darkened as Lucy frowned innocently.

"You shall not disrespect Lady Lucy like that," He sneered as he cracked his knuckles.

"Why would you call her that? She only flirts right?" Levy looked at Jellal shocked. She began to think he's probably a rotten asshole with a pretty face.

"Seducers do more than that," Zeref said.

Makarov once again had to clear his throat to catch everyone's attention, giving a hard look to Jellal and Leo. Letting them know no fights are to happen. Both of them distant themselves from another, though their postures were stiff.

"Leo Stellar," He pointed to Leo who straightened up at the mention of his name. "An underground street fighter, master seducer, and, what most folks like to call it, can bullshit his way through anything."

"A smooth talker?" Erza rose an eyebrow.

"Not quite," Leo smirked, though his eyes did not smile playfully. They simply looked dark and void of emotion in that spare second before flashing back to the regular calm hazel eyes.

"And that is why Leo always busts me out of jail without even paying a dime." Lucy said proudly as she looked to Leo happily.

"... Psychology,"

Everyone turned to look at Zeref as his eyes were set on Leo.

"Psychology? Are you saying he's crazy?" Natsu cocked his head to the side with a questioning tone and a confused expression.

"You can mess with people's heads based by manipulating those around you." Zeref ignored Natsu as Levy blinked in realization.

"You mean he can hypnotize and control people's heads?" Levy looked to Leo. Now not knowing who really is the most dangerous one in the room right now. Turning her head frightfully towards Jellal, Zeref, and then Leo. She gulped.

Gray at that moment began to fear his own 'comrades' as he began to really think it is best to stay out of their way when it comes to missions. And that's _if_ they get missions. He just hoped he'll work alone or be paired it with someone else other than the people present in that very room. After all, Fairy Tail must have plenty of Firefly agents in here. So, he was hopeful that he gets paired up with a Firefly expert agent.

"Control? That's a harsh word," Leo pursed his lips. "I practically don't do anything. They're just too stupid to fall for easy tricks. There is nothing special about it." He snapped his attention to Levy who jumped. "I don't have powers to hypnotize. Please don't make false assumptions of skills I certainly do not possess."

"You would make an excellent swindler." Jellal laughed sourly.

"The perfect interrogator," Erza agreed with Jellal as she imagined having Leo in her gang... Or at least his female version in her gang.

"Which makes him a dangerous opponent despite his looks." Zeref commented.

"Now that you all got a fair grasp of each others skills, would you allow me to continue with the matter in hand?" Makarov asked all eight future Firefly members with a sense of dread. Lucy feeling a little intimidated by the old man's gaze, but managed to put a tough front.

Silence was his only answer. But that answer was enough for him to continue on the dreadful and serious matter that will determine the fate of four future members present.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," He gave a stern gaze to Erza and Lucy. Both females huffing away from one another with a cross of Erza's arms and an eye roll of Lucy. "What you see here, standing in this very room- excluding Officer Nate and Officer Regis- are the only Fireflies left."

Gray eyes widen with a twist of confusion at what he heard. Levy carried a small frown with a thoughtful look. Lucy and Leo simply listened on with no effects taking place. Jellal's eyes narrowed as his jaw set tight in deep thought. Natsu on the other hand seemed unaffected by the tense atmosphere that was starting to build. Erza began to feel a terrible feeling about what will be Mr. Dreyar's next words. Zeref knowing what Makarov is going to say kept a neutral expression.

"How is that possible?" Gray finally managed to say. "What you're saying only _you_ is a Firefly out of the whole Firefly Department!"

"It will also be the eight of you."

"What happened to the others?"

Those present in the room except Lucy, Makarov, Nate, Zeref, and the still knocked out agent, Regis, did not glance to Leo as he waited patiently for his question to be answered.

"They were all annihilated in a single night by a terrorist group we've been trying to catch for years."

Shock became evident in everyone's faces except Zeref at the revelation.

"But what about the in-training? Surely there is-"

"When I mean _all were annihilated _I mean even the in-training agents." Makarov cut off Erza. "Everyone are dead. We are simply reorganizing again."

* * *

**I know this isn't much of a cliffhanger... But I'll end it there. Next chapter will also be long and continue on were we left off. **

**A special reward for you guys in the next chapter and hopefully you'll like it. :)**

**Anyways! What do you think of Jellal? Natsu is a little of a coward here... You can think like Edo-Natsu. But don't worry! He won't be scared of Lucy! He'll be _very_ attracted towards her. ;) **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


	8. Trials

**Not much to say, but hopefully you'll like this chapter. :)**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

**Eight: Trials.**

_"... Everyone are all dead. We are simply reorganizing again."_

Makarov's words hung in the air like death creeping into their fates. Makarov knew the youngsters will probably be the first to back out as he kept a firm look on Gray, Natsu, and Levy. Lucy is also young, but he decided not to keep a close eye on her after seeing her unreadable expression. It made him come to the conclusion she does not fear death. After all, her profession makes her swing her life towards death itself every day and every single waking moment of her life. But for Gray, Natsu, and Levy... They were just normal high school students with special skills of what a professional already possesses.

He knew he didn't need to worry about an ex-assassin, ex-mercenary/soldier, an infamous gang leader, and a street fighter that literally dances in pride when pit to the death. So, he knew he didn't need to worry about them.

They were adults too.

"... So we're the bait until you get professionals?" Erza broke the silence. Her eyes slightly accusing yet wondering if what she said is actually true.

By her tone, it also caused the remaining members to wait in anticipation. Knowing if they get one dreadful answer, they will leave and forget about being a Firefly member.

After all, life is more important than dreams and money.

"No," This perked up the youngsters, but the adults continued holding their tense gaze on Makarov. "_You_ are the new Firefly members in-training. We'll have to train you first before giving you the actual missions."

"Nin! Nin!" Natsu placed his index and middle finger pointing to the ceiling while the other hand's index and middle finger was hidden underneath his left hand; posing like a ninja. "Leave it to me! Ninja Natsu will beat up all the bad guys by pouring them thallium compounds! Nin! Nin!"

"Thallium? What the hell is that?" Gray frowned at Natsu.

"Rat poisoning," Zeref answered Gray who's eyes popped open.

"What the hell are you going to do with rat poison!?"

"Wow... Didn't think he had it in him..." Leo carried an amused expression while Lucy leaned on to him with interested eyes as she stared at the scene before her.

Natsu stared at Gray as if he was the dumbest being in the planet. "You don't know? Thallium compounds can cause hair loss. If I were to fight people, I shall give them a taste of CHEMISTRY!" Lucy, Nate, Levy, and Leo jumped in surprise at his sudden outburst.

After a while, Levy broke out into a fit of giggles that was soon followed by Lucy. Gray was at loss of words so he decided to ignore Natsu and focus back his attention on Makarov.

"You said we're in-training Fireflies... How exactly is that going to work for temporary members?"

_Temporary members?_ Gray and Levy's thoughts resonated with one another.

What Jellal said made Erza, Leo, and Lucy postures tight as the air around them seem to shift.

"Here is your warrant Erza," Makarov made to handle the a large vanilla envelope only to pause as soon as Erza stepped forward to take the envelope. "Accepting this means you are willing to accept all conditions and terms along with knowing everything will be held with your own responsibility." Erza had to think about for a while before taking it... Or tried to. Looking up at Makarov who held a serious gaze with a tight grip on the envelope. "Doing this would be no turning back."

"I am very sure Makarov-dono. I will never run from a battle; especially when it comes to matters like these."

Satisfied with her confident answer, Makarov let her take the envelope before setting his gaze on Jellal, Leo, and Lucy. "What do you think?"

All attention shifted on these three people with questioning and curious gazes.

"Why are you asking them? Didn't we all agreed to become Firefly members?" Levy asked Makarov.

"Nope," Lucy popped her lips.

"I said I'll check it out," Jellal shrugged. "Though I'm still not quite sure if I want to accept."

Nate gulped. There was no way the Fireflies Department will succeed without him by their side. So, they had to make everything possible to seize strong yet dangerous opponents to their side. Even if he didn't like it, they simply had no choice.

It was after all a dangerous gamble.

"What will it take to add more convincing in your part?"

Jellal made to respond to him, but was interrupted by Lucy with a smug look yet cold calculating eyes on Makarov. "How about getting straight to the point why you want us exactly."

"Didn't he already-?"

"He didn't," Leo cut off Natsu. "He simply said the benefits for him and this department. What are his goals and the department's true ambitions, he did not."

"And that is the vital information we want to know that makes us fit into the picture." Jellal agreed with Leo. Glancing towards the busty blonde with a cold amusement in his eyes. "You're pretty smart for a whore,"

"Aw, thanks." Lucy winked at him, stopping Leo by pushing him back with one hand; who hesitated, but obliged. "You know, if you keep that up, I might end up ruining that pretty face of yours~" She flirted, though the air turned cold as ice. Her eyes becoming deadly that didn't match the sweet tone she gave to Jellal. This only made him grin at her.

_I like her guts._

Gray and Natsu gulped at just the look Lucy was giving to Jellal. They began to wonder if hitting on a beautiful blonde will result in their own deaths than a perfect paradise they've imagined.

"What? By painting kiss marks on my face?"

"If you prefer that, then sure," She shrugged. "But I was hoping to hear your bones breaking as you look up to me like a lost child underneath me. You know? Like how a peasant bows down to a queen?"

"You must be living it high then," Jellal didn't feel one bit intimidated by Lucy and simply shrugged off her threat. "So, are you going to answer us?"

Leo's fist was clench as he glared at Jellal's back the entire time. Wishing for him to leave so he can have a right to beat the living crap out of him. Erza's respect for Lucy slightly wavered. She began to think if this small taunting from her could actually become a very bad problem for the Fireflies. And judging by the constant complains by her, she seems to be a very troublesome child. A wild and rebellious type that doesn't want to be tamed nor tied down by any sort of rules or obligations.

Because she worried for the future of the Fireflies, she prayed for Lucy to leave and avoid a terrible disaster in the future.

Lucy suppressed a growl by placing a happy and curious child-like expression on Makarov. Scaring the living daylights on the other youngsters. Because her eyes seemed distorted despite her go-lucky attitude at the moment.

"... I'm afraid I can't tell you much about it." Makarov finally said after a small pause of tension. "What you want to know, you must be considered as a full fledged Firefly. However," He saw the other members paying closer attention to his words and not just Leo, Lucy, and Jellal. "The Firefly Department goal is just as we have been broadcasting to everyone. But the goal when it comes to you guys, we'll reborn you as a phoenix. Rise from the ashes with purpose; for that one goal will make you the most dangerous opponent against your enemies.

"The fact you have the skills and experience makes you dangerous enough. Although, you lack motivation."

"So you want to hone our skills and make us wiser in battle field?" Leo hummed.

"Interesting," Levy smirked as she felt her hands twitch in anticipation. Gray getting the same feeling but not understanding about the motivation. He always had the drive to become a Firefly member, but ever since it was taken... All he had were dreams and false illusions of reality. But given another chance made him want to return into full drive to achieve his passionate dream ever since he was a little boy.

"I am willing to give you that by making a difference. Use these skills for good and purpose. Don't let it rust or use it for terrible things. Otherwise the skills will be lost and forgotten. Something valuable and precious should not be taken but used with a purpose only you can create. And I'm willing to give it to you."

Now all attention shifted to Leo, Lucy, and Jellal. All three thinking about his words long and hard.

"What do you think?" Lucy asked Leo after a long silence.

Leo held a fierce determination as he stared at his Mistress. "As I said before, I will follow you wherever you go."

Lucy gave him a small genuine smile that instantly disappeared as she gave a cocky grin at Makarov. "Please take care of me~"

Nate twitched at her action as Makarov suppressed a cough. All now glancing at Jellal who was still in deep thought. Sighing, "Fine."

Nate gave out a breath of relief while Makarov inwardly flushed out his worries as he looked to them with a new air around him.

* * *

_"You will be placed into partners to test your cooperation and communication skills first. This is a test that has four levels; passing all we can finally move to the real missions."_

"Ah~!" Levy snuggled herself into the large fluffy pillows. Burring her face into the softness as she breathed deeply, the smell of lavender filling her senses. "This is life~" She sighed again.

After getting filled in the details of what will be going on, everyone was sent to a large mansion with their own respectful rooms. They will temporary live there until they've passed the tests they will be thrown at. Levy began to wonder who will be her partner. Each of them will have a different test that they have no idea what its about along with a time limit. According to Zeref.

Levy frowned. She knew Zeref is amazing with his illusions, but she had to wonder. Just how far is his intellect? Does he have a heighten IQ that neither of them do not know of? She shrugged those thoughts, deciding a lovely nap will do finely.

Until she heard like Halloween music remixed in a form of creepy dubstep goodness. She sat up and glanced to her far right wall were the music blasted from. With a huff, she exited her room and knocked her neighbor.

The one who answered was Lucy wearing a small pink silk cami shirt that revealed her well toned naval and body shape. Her breast looking amplified with white lacy panties and pink bow at the top center. "Yeah?"

"M... Music...?" Levy suddenly felt extremely self conscious as she stared down at herself. Comparing their breast sizes as she gave an envy look at Lucy.

"Hot right?" Lucy smiled. "It Spooky Jack by Varien and Razihel, featuring And His Living Dead Symphony."

"Uh, yeah," Levy fidgeted. "I'll look it up. See you!" With that Levy ran to her room and shut the door in a haste behind her.

Lucy simply stared after her. Sighing when she was out of sight.

_"Tomorrow you will receive daily news on the TV screen provided in the living room on who will be your partner. When shown, you must come immediately to your destination."_

Gray was fidgeting in his sleep until he woke up out of anxiety for tomorrow. Glancing to his clock, he sighed. _It is only three in the morning. I need to sleep for tomorrow. Or I won't have the energy for whatever they're going to throw at us._ Feeling his throat dry, he decided to head to the kitchen to fetch himself a cup of water.

As he walked down the stairs, he noticed a shadow in the living room. Curiosity getting to him, he walked to the living room to only see everyone, except Natsu, in the living room waiting for the TV to flash on. Erza wore a black NBA shirt-dress that hung just two inches above her knees, sitting on the sofa cross legged as she stared at the TV screen patiently. Her red hair gathered into a ponytail. Next to her was Levy who wore a colorful teddy bear shorts with an grey short-sleeved sweater, playing on her PSVita goodness knows what. Jellal sat on the floor by leaning onto the sofa that Erza and Levy was sitting on, his eyes closed as he wore navy blue shirt with black pants.

Gray's eyes nearly popped when he saw Lucy's attire. She wore a black one shoulder sweater that was cut to her naval with black lacy panties that showed the curve of a firm butt. He directed his eyes elsewhere as Leo glared at him. Noticing that she was reading a book as she rested her head on Leo's lap. He wore white sleeveless top with long blue shorts, leaning his head back on the arm chair. Zeref was leaning onto the back wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed, the man himself was wearing dark clothing.

"Can't sleep?" Gray turned to Erza who look at him blankly.

"... Not really." He glanced at everyone before looking back at her. "Why is everyone here?"

Erza turned her gaze back to the blank screen on the TV. "Anxiety is keeping us in awake."

Gray nodded, knowing they're all curious and anxious to know who will be paired up with who. And who will leave tomorrow and who will not.

Deciding to take a seat on the floor after getting himself a bottle of water from the fridge, he waited a bit impatient for the screen to flare with words.

After forty minutes, the screen blinked. Making Zeref and Jellal's eyes blink open as they stared at the pairing for today.

_BLOCK A_

_Jellal Fernandez and Natsu Dragneel_

_2365 Silverado August Dr. Suite #404_

_Los Angeles, California._

_Time Departure: 10:00 am._

_._

_._

_Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster_

_78341 Centre Plaza and Eldrige Pkwy_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_Time Departure: 12:00 pm._

"Holy shit," Gray gaped at the location he'll be going. _And not just that, with the hot chick! _His thoughts screamed.

"Guess we're partners," Lucy stretched as Leo glared at Gray.

"Great," Jellal mumbled as he got up and left the room.

"Yay! More vacation for me," Levy grumbled as Erza stood put in her seat. Looking at the odd arrangement... She found it incredibly fishy yet-

"So, that's the plan..." Zeref sighed, pushing himself off the wall and left the room just like how others were leaving. Erza jumped from her seat as she watched the dark figure leave, her eyes narrowing as her body tensed just sensing his presence.

"Well, I was looking forward with someone difficult," Lucy grabbed Gray's hand as she led him away from the living room; whom began stumbling on his own footing. "Let's go discuss our planning trip in my room."

Gray felt his body flush in heat, but pushed it out when he sensed blood thirst behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know Leo was following them. In all honesty, Gray wondered what's their relationship. The more he tried to piece the pieces together, the more difficult the reasons came. But there was one thing he can admit, there relationship is more like servant and mistress.

Suddenly he remembered the threat Lucy gave to Jellal. And his mind turned to the pervy side of S and M.

_Snap out of it Gray! That is beyond stupid!_ He huffed, slamming himself onto the wall as Lucy giggled to the side of her door room. "What are you thinking about that you walk head first into the wall?"

Hiding his embarrassment, he acted like nothing happened and walked inside her room as she closed the door behind Leo.

* * *

**[LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA]**

"So..." Natsu looked around the poorly run down hotel as he sat on a bench, waiting to be attended by the receptionist. He was expecting to be kicking butt already, but not sitting here with someone who doesn't even want to talk nor look at him. Not to mention, he was getting impatient with the whole 'wait-for-your-turn' line. He glanced once again to Jellal, carrying an impassive look as he stared forward.

His attire seemed pretty casual, but it still earned him lookers from lots of young and mature adults women to have an eye candy on not just his handsome face. But his well sculpted body structure and such tall and mysterious vibe he gave off.

Natsu on the other hand wore simple comfy clothes for him to move around. He didn't attract any attention towards himself from the opposite gender. Well... He may have attracted some, but he did not classify them as _attraction_ nor _eye candy._

"It's like cotton candy!" A little girl stood on her tippy toes as she tried to grab a handful of Natsu's hair. He dodged the little hands of the little girl before another little kid tried to grab at his hair in glee. Pretty soon, Jellal abandoned him as he was surrounded by an army of little children. Right when he was on the verge of getting up, Jellal appeared with a package in hand.

"Done playing?"

The small little boys were somewhat intimated, but the little girls... "He's so cute!"

"When I grow up, I'm going to marry him!"

"Mister! Am I pretty?"

"He's my prince charming!"

Jellal didn't bat an eye on the small children, but Natsu looked at Jellal with a small envy of him as he carried a flabbergasted expression. _Not only does teenagers, women, and old ladies like him. Even the little girls! What the hell? It's not fair! Why can't I get attention too!?_ Natsu got up in a flash with 'hmph' as he walked past Jellal.

"You're leaving without even looking at the contents?"

Natsu froze mid-step then walked towards him in a hurry to snatch the contents from his hands and walked back to the destination he was going.

"We don't even have a room. Are you going to view it in the bathroom?" Natsu glanced behind him to see Jellal carrying a stoic face, though his eyes held amusement. It is when it clicked he became, in that very instant, Jellal's entertainment. The little girls were angry at Natsu for treating their prince charming horribly.

Angry enough, Jellal had the package back in his hands sitting in another bench surrounded by little girls and with their mothers as a human shield wall to keep Natsu at bay. Natsu in the meantime was sitting on the bench he previously sat as the little boys sat on each side of him doing the same thing he was doing.

Brooding.

Then the brooding turned to dissing.

"I hate him." Natsu mumbled.

"Yeah," One of the little boys agreed with him.

"He's taking all the girls!"

"Let's get revenge!"

"Yeah!"

There so-called revenge came to a short end when Natsu and Jellal finally rented their rooms and the little boys and girls had to part ways disappointedly. Once they were inside, Jellal scanned the room first before setting his stuff down. Natsu ignored him as he went ahead and decided to open the package... To find six folders filled with papers.

"What the hell is this?"

"Files," Jellal grabbed one of the files and began reading. Natsu huffing grabbed one of the files to see a picture of someone with there identity papers and crime records.

"This is a crime folder!" He yelled in realization.

"Seems our task has something to do with these guys," Jellal grabbed all the files out to see a single vanilla envelope at the bottom of the package. Pulling that out and opening it, he saw the objective the task. "Huh. So that's it," He tossed the envelope to Natsu who caught it. "Idiotic."

Natsu staring at him oddly before looking at the paper inside the envelope.

_Test One: Intel_

_Objective: Gather intel from your targets and report if they're smuggling illegal drugs. If not, report either way the information you've gathered._

_Warning: Complete this task in two weeks without getting caught by any of your targets._

Natsu blinked. "I guess that's the first task," He stuffed the paper back in as he grinned wickedly that didn't go unnoticed by Jellal. "This will be fun~"

For some reason, Jellal felt this task might be harder to accomplish as long as the brat is there. Not to mention, a horrible chilling feeling if he does not finish this soon, they might end up in trouble. Because something told him to not leave him alone in the presence of drugs or anything chemical related. And he also began to think... Maybe these tasks won't be that bad without some wicked fun.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Gray and Lucy. **

**Do you think teamwork could work with Jellal and Natsu? What do you think is Gray's and Lucy's objective? Will Natsu and Jellal finish their task on time before the deadline?**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


	9. Dangerous Plan

**Hello guys!**

** I'm sorry for the very late chapter! But here you have it! Behold! Chapter Nine!**

**Answering:**

**FairyTailF.T: ****Maybe. Who knows? :)**

**EleinPolka:**** You will see what he can do next chapter. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nine: Dangerous Plan.**

**[LAS VEGAS, NEVADA]**

_So, here I am. Dressed in expensive suit, trimmed cleanly, and sitting here in front of a slot machine. Sometimes getting my coins and other times losing it... I never once got the seven rows, but I'm still trying. Only put twenty bucks and my coins are now half-way down my large cup that some woman who works here got me. Wait... If I'm sitting here... Why the hell am I dressed all nice in this get-up that Lucy made me wear? I mean, sure we rented a large luxurious place that I still have no idea where did Lucy get the money from; considering she said she was broke... Even when Fairy Tail went and paid for our stay in another small hotel... But that doesn't explain the large amount money! I mean, who the hell pays $123,000 for one fucking night!? For fuck sakes! Can't people use that money for something good and better? Like, oh I don't know, sent it to charity or something?_

_Wait, wait... But that is not the real issue here! Why are we relaxing in the casino when we should be planning how to confiscate the suitcase from some wanted guy? Yeah, don't worry about, so she says. It has been already six days and tomorrow is the deadline. I mean, does she plan to fool around the whole time? Or is she the type that does things right at the last minute? And... What would happen if we don't complete the task in time? Would.. Would we... Get kicked out?_

Those were the thoughts of Gray at the moment. Sitting in front of a slot machine surrounded by other people enjoying their winnings in the slot machines or some lamenting for spending them. While all in that mix of atmosphere and senses, sat Gray petrified in horror at just thinking of being kicked out of Fairy Tail special black OPs for not completing the task in time. Snapping out of his stupor, he pulled out his cell phone and checked the task one more time.

**_Task One: Intel_**

**_Objective: Obtain and secure valuable data Oscar de Gilberto contains in his suitcase. Report back with the data._**

**_Warning: You have seven days to complete this task. Do NOT get caught. Failure for both of these will be severe._**

With a determined nod, Gray quit playing the slots and taking his remaining money in his cup with him. Deciding to look for Lucy to tell her about the _task _and that the deadline is tomorrow. _Tomorrow!_ That one word sent his heart pounding in fear of getting kicked out of his greatest dream he tried so hard to work for and miraculously ended up being recruited in.

The casino was damn large, about three stories with high arched ceilings decorated with crystal chandeliers and whatnot. If Gray sees a celebrity he knows of here, he would, without a doubt, run for an autography. Because stuff like that does not happen everyday. It took him awhile, but he did end up finding her on the third floor surrounding some kind of pool area. Or so he thought... Until he saw Lucy dressed in a very expensive light blue laced dress shining in its white gems in the light. Her hair picked up into an elegant bun, the jewelry she had on was also expensive a shining like diamonds.

But that is not what surprised him.

What surprised him was... Her being surrounded... By females.

He expected males as she is a seductress and all, but girls? The girls were even hot as hell with great bodies, but not as sexy and ravaging-like as Lucy, of course!

"Blow it hun," Lucy inclined softly her wrist containing the dices in her hand as the beautiful brunette blew on it. Giggling when Lucy threw her a wink, the other arm of Lucy wrapped around the sexy redhead's waist. Pulling her close as the males on the table could only stare in envy when Lucy threw the dices on the table. Hitting its mark as the dealer added another set of large chips on the tables to her ever growing tower of chips.

The men leaving frustrated at losing in front of their women to another majestically beautiful cunning girl whose stealing not just the women in the tables, but their money. She already left six men broke and she just keeps taking with a sly smirk plastered on her face. Her eyes mocking them in amusement as she continues destroying their pride.

Gray made to move to end her little fun until a kind dealer popped out of nowhere to replace the dealer he was currently attending to where Lucy was at. A twinkle in a man's eyes that Gray failed to see, but did not go unnoticed by Lucy. Sighing and leaning back onto her chair she tapped the new dealer and asked to leave with her winnings. The fellow people surrounding the area were stunned by what she said, but then again, she's won a good hefty loads of money. So it won't be weird if she wants to retreat with it before she ends up losing it.

Perfectly logical. Or so they thought.

The kind dealer offered a bag, but refused as she stood up grabbed her expensive and made a make-shift bag off of it; putting all her chips inside then tying it into a knot. Prepared to leave the redhead looked utterly devastated to watch her leave while the brunette seemed disappointed.

_Wow... Didn't think Lucy was that popular in both genders._ Gray blinked at the scene in front of him. Momentarily forgetting what he was suppose to do. Then stepping forward that caught Lucy's attention as she smiled seductively at him that made him suddenly all flustered again. Until the redhead looked between them in jealousy. Grabbing onto her arm and about to say something before Lucy planting a long deep kiss on her lips.

Many close in that area blink in astonishment while others were suddenly aroused by how the redheaded moaned in Lucy's lips. Pulling away, she gave one last smile and left; leaving the still dreaming redhead as she grabbed Gray's hand.

"Baby you came! I won big tonight! Come, come," She placed his hand on her breast that made Gray flustered and shocked all alike, lost at words as she pulled him slowly away from the watching eyes. "We're going to have hot sex today to celebrate! Kay, babe?" She threw him a wink.

Gray could not process what was going on as he was too focused on _what_ she said and _where_ his hand was at. Two focused on those two things that all sense of logic flew out of his mind and tried to comeback with words, but it was a mess.

"Wha-wha-what? I, uh, y-you, um, h-huh?"

"Oh you're so cute all flustered," She purred as Gray flushed even more, if that was possible. "Don't worry babe, we'll fuck like rabbits on heat. So fuck them if they don't like our love making," She licked her lips as blood slowly trickled down his nostril in which Gray was sure to faint in embarrassment.

"Wa-wait a second! Y-you, you're into _that_?"

Picking up what he meant Lucy simply smiled slyly. "Ah, don't matter what gender. A job is a job. You should be thanking me, we won a lot of money." She proudly puffed her chest out. "And I need to test just how much stamina you have in bed." She winked, making Gray going back into his confused and flustered reverie state.

Until he heard a _click _ in front of him. He snapped out of his reverie and looked to see in front of their suite. Going inside and throwing her make-shift bag onto the bed as Gray followed her into the room. Collecting his thoughts and forgetting all the events that happened a few minutes ago. Or maybe a couple of minutes ago seeing that Gray was spacing out for a while.

"Lucy," Gray looked at Lucy seriously as she sat on the edge of the bed taking off her silver high heeled shoes. She gave him a 'hm' respond, indicating for him to continue. "It has been six days since the mission was given out. And we have not made any progress! We know his identity, but there is no information about him other than the fact he is in this same casino! And sure we seen him walking around here and there, but we just been fooling around and not getting any real job done! You're off making money and I'm here trying to collect all the information on his guards and his routines and-" Gray choked on his saliva to see Lucy getting ready to take off her dress in front of him.

Pulling down the zipper as she gave him a questioning look. "And what?" Prompting him to continue, but he just stared flabbergasted at her. "Don't worry, you'll see more~" She purred with a sly smile.

Gray shook his profoundly as he remembered the words of Nate when he was scolding Lucy for her flirting. "You, don't you have shame? Wait that is not the case! The case is, we have to get our shit together before we get kicked out of Fairy Tail for failing a simple task!"

"Meh, who cares?"

"I care! I worked my whole life to enter this and now I-"

"I thought you quit because of your bad record?" Lucy gave him a knowing look.

"I-"

"Hypocrite."

Gray blinked in surprise as Lucy sighed.

"You make me look like the evil villain. What about you? You gamble some of winnings to go out and buy those robot chips you find in Micro Center and then come here to be cooped up doing, oh, I don't know. Whatever you do." She shrugged as Gray blushed in embarrassment for getting caught.

"Yeah? Then what is your excuse for gambling on high money?" Gray countered, not bothering to deny what she said.

"Do you know how much is the night?" He gave her a 'duh' look. "I didn't have any money on me at that time. So, I simply asked the receptionist to give me the best and I'll have the treasury pay everything. That of course is a lie. How do you think I'm going to get fast money?"

"How do you gamble when you have zero money?" He gave her a look.

"That's easy. Steal jewelry from the bitch of our target." She sat on the bed yet again, crossing her legs as she leaned back to show her ample covered chest to him. "Was too damn easy, but that is okay. At least I got the job done."

Gray suddenly recalled the words what Lucy told earlier. "A job?" He asked slowly, as if not hearing right.

She gave him another look. "Have you forgotten what I can do?"

"No."

She sighed. Taking off her dress and revealing her lacy panties and matching bra, throwing her dress onto the floor.

Gray decided to ignore a half-naked girl in front of him and concentrated on looking ahead while he kept his thoughts in his head before they fly out.

But things never go your way.

Gray was shoved onto the bed in surprise, his back hitting the bed as Lucy crawled on top of him with such heavy seductive and alluring eyes that penetrated his being sending shivers down his body unwillingly. "So, how do you want it?" Her hands slowly feeling his chest and down to his stomach as Gray once again flushed at a loss of words. "Want me to do the work or you do it?" She began slowly grinding onto his member that made Gray bite really hard on his tongue to not let a groan escape out of him, not wanting to admit the sensation he was feeling was amazing. "Tell me how you want it?" She whispered into his ear as she kissed his neck, feeling him gulping, shaking, and breathing heavily.

Gray did not know what to do.

If he touched her... And that is _where_ exactly to touch her. All she has is skin and her undergarments. Touching might excite her and he did not want to deliver the wrong message. But... If he does not stop her...

Lucy was suddenly flung back with Gray's hands winding on her shoulders, pulling her away from him as she looked at him in surprise.

"Stop it! Don't you see we're talking about something very important and all you care about is _this_!? Besides, you shouldn't do this! You should do this only with someone you love and not with some random guy! Even if it is a job, don't do it! It is a woman's treasure right? To one day get married and have their happy ending!"

It was silent for a very long time. Both of them staring at each other. One in shock while the other carrying a deep serious gaze.

"... I'm not attractive?"

"What?" Gray was dumbstruck that he gave her a weird look.

"You don't think I'm pretty?"

Gray had to blink a couple of times to understand what was going on. "It... It's not that I don't think that. I think you're really beautiful," He blushed at admitting her beauty to him. "But you shouldn't be doing this. Don't you want to do this stuff with someone you love and can treasure forever? Someone who is willing to give himself completely to you? Like giving you the world and stuff?" Lucy simply stared at him. "And I can't do this with you because we're friends and I'm the type of guy who prefers to take it slow and marriage first before anything!"

"So you want to die as a virgin?" She asked bluntly.

"Ah, uh, yeah,"

"You hesitated."

Gray glared at her. "Big deal! Doesn't matter! I prefer living my life to the fullest of my capabilities before I die! I chose my dreams and passion over everything! And you should do the same thing! Don't you have something you want to do before you die? Something you want to keep living for no matter how the world views you?"

Lucy blinked. In her mind, the only thing going on was how odd this male creature was under him. Most of them give in and have it her way. She thought he was the same. Easy to toy and dispose of.

She laughed. Sitting on his lap as Gray jumped, the red tint in his cheeks has not left.

"You are interesting," Gray could have said something to counter back, but that stopped when he saw the genuine smile he has never seen on her face. In front of him, if she had clothes on, looked like a just a normal teenager. It was his turn to be silenced. Lucy got off of him as she stretched, "About your question..." This caught Gray's attention. "You saw the redhead, right? Well, she is Oscar's girlfriend. Why have I been gambling? One is to get money to pay for this room and all that stuff. The second is, leaving the guy running here broke." She gave him a cheeky smile.

"How is that a great excuse?"

"... And here I thought you were smart," She sighed, making Gray frown at her. "The guy who runs the casino seems part of the mafia. Oscar works for this guy. He is the one who has to keep the money flowing and returning back to him. I spent my time gambling and stealing off the money from his lackeys and his own fucking pocket money; a.k.a., his boss' money. Get it?"

"You're going to draw him out." Gray inhaled in realization of her plan.

"Exactly." She nodded. "He is going to be looking for me and you the moment we walk out of this place."

"Wait. If we're doing that then why-"

"If you're going to say, why not continue playing?" She gave him a look as he nodded. "You saw the dealer switch right?" Gray nodded again. "Teaming up to get the money out of my hands. And kissing his bitch to let him know I've declared war on him."

"... How much money did you actually make?"

"Well, if we count all these past six days... I will walk out of here with 48 million dollars." She gave him a cocky smirk as Gray's eyes and mouth flung open.

"They're going to lynch us!" Gray began pacing back and forth a couple of times. "We're not going to get beat up or threatened! They're going to kill us on the spot if we walk out!"

"I know, right? They won't know what hit'em." Her smile turned sinister that sent a different kind of shivers down his spine. Something that sent warning bells and told him something is going to happen. And that something will be big. "You still playing with your robot toys?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, and they're called-"

"Good."

Gray's eye twitched.

"We're going to need that handy talent of yours~" She advanced towards him making him feel very nervous as she softly caressed his hands. "I need you to built me something..."

* * *

**[LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA]**

It has been six days and Jellal has properly formed a plan and back up plan for their mission. Natsu was simply fooling around any nearby arcade center after being a pro in video games; thanks to his lockdown and not formerly going to school like any regular teenager. Jellal didn't expect to count on him much and often shut him up by bribing him. Thus, explains where the money is going thanks to Fairy Tail providing them for their mission. At times, Jellal has to file a demand for more money after Natsu spending all $5,000 in one go. One time he gave him $10,000 after splitting the money evenly when Natsu came back tearing about losing it all in the first round in poker.

Taking a mental note on Natsu's weakness and if he has the need to rip off somebody, he knows where to go.

But what Jellal did not know, Natsu mainly spent all his money buying cleaning supplies, gloves, buckets, and medical usages. Now, Jellal may understand he may want to sparkle the place up since their hotel really is... _Disgusting_. That is one word to put it. But Natsu really plays doctor Jekyll inside the bathroom or in the janitor's closet. Once in a while stealing some of their chemical products for himself as he had the greatest entertainment of his life.

And he is not completely stupid by appearance. Natsu plays in the bathroom with chemicals that leave no smell behind, but are harmful if touched. In the janitor's closet, which is big enough to fit a king bed mattress, he practices harmful chemical pollution that sometimes releases odor, but eventually cleans it out with water as he uses a custom-made vacuum cleaner. Though the harmful smell isn't so strong enough to the point that it can kill someone, but just cause drowsiness and maybe vomiting. But that is as far as it'll go.

Yes, Natsu even wears a gas mask just in case his experiments go wrong.

One time he forget he had his gas mask on while he walked down the street and an old lady nearly fainted. Believing he was some psychopath ready to steal her virtue then kill her. So, now he double-checks he has the mask off and hidden otherwise Jellal will get suspicious.

And it is hard to maintain an act to fool Jellal; considering he is a professional ex-elite soldier that is made to follow orders and kill with no second thoughts.

That thought alone sent goosebumps down Natsu's spine. Every time when he goes to sleep he sleeps with a pepper spray (he made it himself) underneath his pillow. Just in case Jellal wants to try something before he can see the light again.

Standing in front of the door to his and Jellal's room, he paused. Sniffing his clothes first before nodding and walking in.

Not completely since he saw Jellal waiting for him. Sitting on his bed dressed in some gear he did not recognize, but believed it was something he used to wore as a soldier. There was a handgun in his hand as Jellal looked at Natsu dead in the eye.

"Close the door,"

Natsu did as he was told, but stood frozen on the spot as his body knew exactly what to do when Jellal ordered him.

"Lock it."

He obliged.

"Sit." Jellal pointed the bed facing in front of him with his handgun as Natsu slowly walked to the bed and sat there. Already fearing the worst.

Today will be the day he will die.

Fidgeting nervously in front of a murder as he sucked his life with those eyes of his. Feeling that if he even dared to look into his eyes, he will undoubtedly scream and beg for his life. Thus he avoids looking at him and simply took interest on the ground.

He heard him sigh. "Today, we're going to infiltrate the base operations of our objective."

"... Okay," Natsu nodded slowly.

"Because this missions requires us both, you best prepare yourself right now."

Natsu frowned. "Wait. So, what am I going to do there? You alone would be good." He gave him a thumbs up.

"_You_ will identify the packages. _You_ are the expert when it comes to chemical-related things."

"But don't soldier know-"

"We are trained to know what is harmful and non-harmful in the _battlefield_. But when it comes to cooking... We don't know much about it. Even the specific recipe to cooking such things. We can recognize the names, but not the specific amounts and chemicals it has inputted in." Jellal sighed as Natsu began to feel pride well up inside him. "As much as I hate it, I have no choice but to rely on your skills." That did it. That simply made him puff out his chest in glory as he carried now a cocky smirk.

"I am hopeful of you not to cause any problems that will give away our location. Clear?"

"How are we going to give it away when we're all the way here and the guys don't know that?"

_This stupid brat_... Jellal pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you mess up, I will not hesitate to shot off your genitals. Understood?"

This got Natsu nodding, protecting his man jewels from said ex-soldier.

He nodded. "Go get ready."

At that, Natsu broke out a shit eating grin as he raced to the bathroom then came back out with a dripping water ziplock bag then another black bag underneath his bed. After that he left the room for a few moments then came back out with two bottles and a yellow box. Grabbing whatever items that held inside as he stuffed them in his bag carefully as he practically laughed when doing so.

Jellal was getting a bad feeling about it and honestly preferred to leave him behind. But sadly, he can't.

_If they are testing us, they are watching us._

"I can finally test my babies to them!" Natsu gleefully squealed as he strapped his bag around him.

"... Why do you have make up?" Jellal ignored what Natsu said as he focused on the female products of eye-shadow, lipsticks, foundation, etc. packed into a small ziplock bag.

"Oh this? Just in case," He shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that chloroform?"

"Yeah,"

"Where did you get it?"

"I made it." Natsu popped his chest out in pure pride.

_Guess Fairy Tail sure knows how to pick'em._ Despite thinking that, Jellal can't help but not shake off the feeling he was feeling. Like something unexpected is going to happen.

Whatever it is he just hopes it isn't bad.

* * *

**How do you like pimp Lucy? What is Lucy planning? And what did Natsu cook up? ****But will something happen? Tell me what you guys think. :) **

**Next chapter you shall see the plan both Jellal and Lucy came up with and the final results~**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc.^^**


	10. Good and Bad

**Hello folks! Some of you may be wondering when is the next chapter coming? Or possibly thinking "SHE LIVES!"... Yeah, sorry for being absent a LONG TIME. I seem to be doing that very much.**

**Anyways. I bring both good and bad news.**

**BAD NEWS is... I have writers block and don't know how to continue this without changing much of the characters. Yep. I know it sucks.**

**The GOOD NEWS? I want to actually revamp the entire story plot and its characters. Fireflies is suppose to be a super elite squad in Fairy Tail Organization. And seeing few things here and there and then the lovely trailer of "Suicide Squad" further encouraged me to revamp this story.**

**I will admit something right here and now what the new story will have.**

**1\. This universe will be centered on super villains and superheroes.**

**2\. We'll have both mutants and magic in the mix. Yes, we can even throw in super soldiers made by mad scientists.**

**3\. The new Firefly members will be changed. If you got attached to one of the characters, they will possibly not be part of the revamped version.**

**4\. The revamp version title will go like this: "Worst Firefly Squad... Ever." or this: "Worst Firefly Squad". Honestly, I have yet to decided which of the two should I use as title. But you can decide for me! :D**

**5\. There will be some elements of "Suicide Squad" but it won't be a carbon copy. It will have some fantasy and magic thrown in as well. I am pretty sure I wrote that in number two, but... Best to say it without getting: "Oh! Gosh! Another copy-cat!" I won't copy it. The members of Firefly will have their own villain/anti-hero names and supernatural abilities.**

**6\. ... Spoiler alert to look forward to? END will be part of the crew. :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, that's that. Sorry for the disappointment, but hopefully this will cheer you up! :)**

**-Lightningpanda**


	11. Update!

**Hello guys!**

**This is an update (of course) to upgrade the latest news and up comings of what to expect these few weeks.**

**I decided to settle with "Worst Firefly Squad" as the title. The first couple of chapters will be "trailers" of each future Firefly member. This will give you an idea how "terrible" and "destructive" they are AND make you guess who these guys are. (Because I am not going to reveal their names! Only their label name.)**

**The summary... Will sort of be the same. A tad bit different! But the same.**

**How many characters did I pick? A lot.**

**Will they be like Fairy Tail? NO. **

**Will they be like Suicide Squad? NO.**

**Will they be like a mix of Deadpool and Batman kind of thing? NO!**

**They will be however you think of each individual. HOWEVER... They will be inspired by some Marvel and DC characters. So if you guess right on who they 'represent' you'll get to pick who do you want to see for the next trailer. :)**

**Any hints on how the world is going to be? Err... Mecha-Fantasy kind of thing.**

**Will there be different species? Yes. This includes on both opposing factions.**

**Are we going to expect humor? Yes. Be prepared to face dry humor as well.**

**Anything else? Can't spoil much. But hopefully you'll get the idea.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll update this again and let you know when the story and the trailer itself is up and ready to read. :)**

**-Lightningpanda**

**PS. If you like Hunger Games and is interested in submitting your own OC, please check the story "Locked and Loaded" by _heavydirtysoul_. You'll see the OC forum on her page. (Submit it through PM though. To keep the mystery of the characters.) :)**


	12. The Wait is Over!

**Hello guys!**

**The wait is finally over. I have "Worst Firefly Squad" story up and ready to be read. Just remember that trailers are first then it is the story.  
**

**How many trailers are there? 10.**

**Meaning ten members. (That is a lot)**

**Will we see them all together when the story starts? Maybee...**

**Will there be pairings? YES!**

**Canon pairings? Maybe...**

**Any early spoiler of the members? Well... I could give one spoil... There will be only three females and the rest are males. :D**

**Anything else to know? The story will be rated M for safety and... Because there will be sexual references, gore, violence, drugs and alcohol, and a little abuse... All this is needed! They're bad guys. They have to play the part.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This story will be still be here and not deleted. However it will be discontinued.**

**Thanks! Hopefully you'll like the "updated" version of this. :)**

**-Lightningpanda**


End file.
